Mass Effect cycle broken
by Ty2425
Summary: sorry for the slow updates i just got internet where i live so updates should be faster. As well chapter 2 is being beta so the new version should be up soon as well the timeline well be updated as well.
1. Chapter 1

Timeline 400,000-BCE-Cycle event

The last light of another great civilization is slowly dying out just like the races that came before them the pattern has repeated itself untold amount of time it is always the same.

They all follow the same path that has been set for them due to their trap that has been laid this happens every 50,000 years a race would rise, evolve, expand and at the height of their time they are destroyed and harvested just like this dying race during this cycle.

Timeline 395,000-BCE-Cylce event

The last group of this once vast civilization is soon to sell their lives for one more futile battle like some many that came before them the pattern has repeated countless times before them such as a space firing race would first active space flight and began to expand and colonize their local system.

The next step and the trap would be discovery the mysterious element know later known as element zero that grants faster FTL.

Than the discovery of the mass rely that always the furthest star systems to be reach and a matter of minutes in stand of decades though the uses of regular FTL drives.

The next step and the trap is the discovery of the citadel a massive deep space station that for most races is the seat of their power and government the place where the cycle begins.

When the race reaches a level of power they are wiped out by them this is when the cycle begins at the citadel first there leaders are killed then there planets are then cutoff from each other.

Then begins the harvest but this cycle is about to come to an end as the last race to meets its end they gathered the last of there once mighty fleet that once had millions of ships now it has been reduce to only 56,000 ship.

Know as they wait for their end there greats minds were at work archiving all their date about the trap and the force that has reduced everything they have made.

know all that left are the small fleet and the archive that they will hop help other races and break the cycle as the last bit of data is archived the mass rely in the system activates.

Timeline 360,000-BCE

35,000 years have passed since the last cycle has happen which resulted and the destruction of many space-firing races.

The new races of this cycle have found the remnants of the race that made their last stand all that was left are the destroyed husk of the many ships.

And on the plant that once was lust and full of life was now nothing more than a wasteland and worst the archives that was to be the hop for this cycle was destroyed by the old Machine all hope to stop the cycle seems lost.

However, a new force has arrive from outside the galaxy from beyond the void of dark space a race that been on a great journey.

This is their mission they travel from galaxy from galaxy creating life in all of them than they would select one of the races to be the protectors of that galaxy following the path of peach and the Mantel of responsibility and do to this intervention in this galaxy they will help break the cycle.

Timeline 356,000-BEC

This race has had many names over the eons of their journey from their home galaxy, which has fallen from memory just as their original name that they were once called but most call them by this name The Precursors.

When they first enter the galaxy the first thing they show was the large number of dead worlds in multiple star systems indicating that many large-scale wars had happen though out the time of the galaxy.

Do to theses signs they being there seeding of multiple world with life though this a great number of race rise up then once they being the stages into space flight this is when they begins the test and trails to if one of the races one be fit for the Mantle.

However, the price for falling the test and trails or was found to be problematic the Precursors would eliminate that species.

After many trial and error with many of their races created the results have been the same that's when they started to interfere with the race that were using the mass relays to see if there were right or ready for the test.

But ever encounter has ether ended and the race attacking them or they avoid all contact with them

This has also prom the counter of a synthetic race as well that is right now at war with their creators.

After many fail attempts of contact with the races they go back to their original plan with seeding planets with life the next two planets that they are heading the first one name is Erde-Tyrene the next one is name Ghibalb.

Timeline 350,461-BCE

During there long journey to the two planets they have come into conflict with both organic and synthetic life both trying to gain the precursor technology but every attempt by both groups have end and their fleet being destroy by the precursors.

And do to their technology concept of Neural physics which renders anything made by them effectively indestructible near the half-way point to the planets the precursor fleet split into two groups one heading to Erde-Tyrene and the other heading for Ghibalb.

Timeline 350,000-BCE-Cycle event

After the seeding of the planets the precursor wait because based on the anlizations of the world it will be Beverly thousand years before sentinel life will rise from them during this time the fleets stay in the system to watch for life and to keep both the organic and synthetic races.

To make sure that the rely in and around the system remain inactive they place scouts to keep an eye on the races but within severely week of their posting the radio singles and other readings they listen to have stop the last sing they get is a sos.

Wondering what happen to the colonies the fleet send a sing to the scouts to investigate the sos they use the rely for faster trip.

When they exit the other rely they are shocked to find the destroyed husk of multiply ships all were trying to escape toward the rely and when they find the colony itself they find the resone for the loss of the sings.

The entry planet biosphere was destroyed at first thinking this was the work of the synthetic race the scout s went into the next system and then the next but ever planet that was once fully of life were reduce to rubbly.

Then the discovery of severely destroyed synthetic ships and colonies during further study of one of the destroyed system they come into contain with the life ending force a massive and alien in design ship that was destroying an organic fleet.

Seeing the threat, this could pose with their plane with their two species that will soon rise from the planets they seeded the scouts return to the main fleet to give their report of what they have seen.

Timeline 347,947-BCE

After seen the life ending force the precursor begin making plains to destroy the mass rely network around the two planets to ensure the two new species follow a different technology path then the ones that have use the mass relay's.

In addition, another plain is being put into place should the need rise and if the old machines invaded the systems they will annihilate them.

Timeline 330,270-BCE

First signs of life on the two planets begin to appear but sentinel life have yet to be found seen this the precursor begin to accelerate the evolution on both planets during this time they send scouts to many of the destroy worlds to see if any date on the old machines can be found.

When the scouts reach the first bio-destroyed planet they being scanning the planet during this they found small date pods counting information on the trap and the old machines upon see the date.

The precursor relasing the thereat the old machines could pose with their plane for this galaxy they begin to make planes for the next cycle event to happen even though this would be breaking one many rules they place on them self they see this action would be nesscery.

Timeline 310,005-BCE

Sentinel life begins to rise on both planet skein this the precursor daily the plain for the cycle event to occur soon but during this time they begin to examine both species the first on Erde-Tyrene the race to rise is an upright ape-like hominids that slowly begin to develop into a space firing specie.

However, according to their scans it will take severely millennial before the race starts to make large technological progress and of their society as well.

On the planet, Ghibalb the species have developed nearly the same why but had severely reptile based traits as well as mammal base but have started to developed into hunter-gather society just like Ere-Tyrene.

As this happens the Precursor begin to destroy the mass rely in two planets home systems to insures that there not discovered as they keep watch over the two species.

Timeline 300,000-BCE-Cylce event

As the next cycle comes to an end the precursor remain undiscovered after the last millennial the two species have begun to undergo a massive technological leaps the mammal-base species on Erde-Tyrene have begins to develop different from of Movement Across their world.

As well as different forms of tool making and the domestication of other species, this gave the population greater and greater power to expand their population.

The specie of Ghibalb have undergone an industrial revolution the precursor begin entervin with both races and begin to put both species though multiply test both species complete them all up to this point after this the precursor leave both species alone for a time.

Timeline 278,567-BCE

During one of their examination of Erde-Tyrene they notice an undinified species helping the mammal species at first they though that this was nothing more than a new subspecies that when they sent a scout to investigate.

Upon arrive at the planet the scout did a closer examination of the new race that was helping the mammal species develop this is when the precursor scout relazed that this was no subgroup but a entirely different species this type of incident has never happened on any one of their planets that they seeded.

The scout sends the information to the main fleet and was preparing to eliminate this race fearing that this would interfere with the original species that first developed.

But was stop when the fleet told them to stop the leaders of the fleet were interested by this event they then told the scout to return and leave them be they wish to see how this event would shape the future of the original species that rose first.

Timeline 277,998-BCE

Upon this discovery the Precursor send their genetic group to investigate this race during their examination of the new species they are socked to discovery that the race shares a 98.79% genetic makeup of the mammal species that were now being name Homo sapiens or wise man.

This race not only shared a large portion of the same DNA as the Homo sapiens but were nearly identical as the female of that species but there were severely different though first they had a scaly blue to purple skin.

Next was there unique nervous system as they are able to control it this has also developed an ability which they have named "mind melding" this allowed the species to share thoughts and memories with both their kind and also the Homo sapiens as well.

Next was their form of reproduction that was strange though out many of their examines the precursor thought they reproduce the same why that sing cell orginsames due to the fact they have only one gender.

But upon study on some of their offspring they found severely traits found only in Homo sapiens this lead to a new classification of gender.

During this new discovery the race on the planet Ghibalb that are now being, name the **Forerunners.**

Was going through the first stages of space flight begins with the colonization of 14 world in their home system after some time they started their first experimenting with a new form of travel and the discovery with the demesne now as slipspace the main from of long travel of the precursor. The Homo sapiens begin to colonize 2 of their worlds near Erde-Tyrene even though both of the planets need terraforming to be livable.

Timeline 252,011

Homo sapiens or humanity as well as the other races now being name the Asari have nearly mastered space flight and have reach tier 1 just like the forerunners and both have colonize severely systems as well.

The precursor have destroyed and removed the mass relays in this area of space as well to keep them on the path that`s needed for the galaxy.

As theses event`s happen the precursor begin to get ready for war with the old machines .

Timeline 250,000-BCE-Cycle event precursor-old machine war

After insuring that both races are ready to develop without their interaction and guides the precursor begin heading to war with the old machines. The main flag-ship of the precursor a massive 75k vessel begin moving through the void of slipspace and heading to a battle zone of the old machines attacking an organic colonies the last one to be and fact.

The last of the organic race try desperliy to defend severely civilian vessels trying to reach the mass rely in the system as one of the largest of the old machines prepares to destroy one of the defending vessels

A massive portal appears and from the portal, an enormous vessel appears but do to is path it rams right through the old machine serving the vessel and half as the vessel begins to arm many of its weapons batters.

The old machine seeing this as nothing more than a stander organic race that develop a different why to travel other than the relays just as the old machines begin firing their energy and kinetic weapons at the new vessel.

Some of the smaller one land on it and try to cut the ship apart but due to the precursor technology concept of neural physics, which render the ship indestructible.

Just as the old machines begin to swarm the ship it on weaponry come online the first weapons to fire a small beam at one of the large machines when the beam hits it causes a slipspace rupture within the ship which like a black hole sucks the vessel into oblivion.

Many other fall the same why as the old machines fleet is destroyed the last one send a single to the main vanguard just before it is destroyed itself the precursor followed the single to the rest of the old machines the large ship re-enter slipspace

With rest of the fleet following as well when they arrive and front of the main fleet of the old machines they charge at the precursor ships.

Just as this happens the flagship charges its main weapon a massive bow cannon once fully charged a blast with the power to destroy a planetoid cuts the old machine fleet and half after this happens the fleet begins to retert to the mass rely

They are cut off with the arrival of the second precursor fleet the old machines are devastated as the last and largest is destroyed they begin to return to the last organic fleet.

But upon their return to the last sighting they are schooked to have learned that the races was destroyed by the synthetic races of this cycle they destroyed them then return back to the two races they created.

Timeline 150,000-BCE

The forerunners rise as the preeminent species in the milky way galaxy after though an unknown means are able to destroy the precursor after they were judged to be unworthy of the mantle and was slated for elimination it was at this point the early forerunners became aware of this threat, engaged the precursors.

And succeeded in eliminating them, though a small but unspecified number managed to escape the forerunners campaign of extermination.

And use their technology to advance to the height of tier 1 as well their original home world Ghibalb was purged of all life when an experiment in stellar engineering accidentally caused several nearby stares in the outer edges of the orion complex to go supernova it is now heavily irradiated and uninhabitable. During this time Humanity and asari began to move the interstellar civilization away from their home world to escape forerunner control and begin colonizing planets along the orion arm of the milky way galaxy becoming a major political and military power.

Rivaling the forerunners they also allied with an early civilization of the san`shyuum. Be for encountering the forerunners, humanity underwent a series of technological dark ages, which left their populations scattered across many world and resulted the knowledge of earth being their original home world. It was not until thousands of years later when scientists led by Yprin Yprikushma traced humanity`s and asari origins to earth. After recovering from the dark age, humanity made the former precursor world Charum Hakkor their capital

to be the close o one of the greatest collections of precursor structures. Humanity also formed an alliance with San`Shyuum species to gain access to their advanced technology.

Timeline (125,000 BCE)

Two Ancient spacefaring races the Thoi,han and Inusannon fight over the planet Eingana for the population of the planet for labor force and slaves.

But unknown to both of them that the planet they are attacking is part of a race know as humanity, on the planet surface the species now as the asari send a sos to their cosines the humans.

Once they got the transmission, they send the full force of their fleet to force the two species to return to their home system or face annihilation.

Once the fleet arrives, the two species attack the fleet but are overpowered by the armada of ships firepower and are destroyed and or force out of the humans territory.

Timeline 110,000-BCE

During humanity`s colonization of other planets, humans discovered automated cargo ships of unknown origin, which had supposedly arrived from the Magellanic clouds, crashed on planets near the edge of the galaxy. The humans found no crew, with the ships appearing to be automated, but they did find millions of small transparent cylinders filled with a unknown powder.

Initial testing is done in the strictest containment. These early tests showed the powder to be harmless and useless, being composed of of lifeless short-chain organic molecules.

Early experiments demonstrated psychotropics effects on smaller domesticated animals, one of which being the pheru.

The powder tests on the pheru proved to initially harmless, and indeed appeared to encourage desirable traits to appear in their appearance and behavior. However, the powder was in fact composed of flood genetic material.

Timeline 110,000-BCE

Contact is lost with Faun hakkor, charum Hakkor, Ben Nauk and twelve other planets.

Timeline 110,000 BCE-Human-Flood

By the time the human officials discovered what the powder had done, it was too late. entire plants were infected, and the flood begin to aggressively expand and begin a long and costly war with the Flood.

During this time the forerunners begin to which this and see this as nothing more than humans aggression make plains to drive the humans back if they have to.

As they begin to evade abandon forerunner territory.

A ship coast through space, approaching a fleet of human ships . A small craft scans the ship, which shows signs of flood infection, and leaves. The main ship of the fleet charges its main gun and fires on the enemy ship, destroying it.

Fade to the Ecumene Council chambers The ship being destroyed is shown in holographic from. A debut is ongoing to what must be done to stop the human aggression between the Lifeworker now as the Librarian the warrior-servent now as the Didact and the Master builder now as Faber.

"Our enemies move deeper into our territory with abandon. They must be eradicated" the Librarian said.

The Didact is next to speak "Shall we take revenge? abandon the Mantle and all its philosophy has given us these thousand generations?" the Didact said.

"All our plans have been torn asunder" . The Librarian spoke after this speaking of how the humans have stop their plans to abandon war.

The Didact was next to speak of the Librarin stament "More reason not to abandon our beliefs. The Mantle is our guide-post in times such as these we must not falter in followinges its teaching". The Didact continus his speech "The enemy must be sent home, and taught to stand with the galaxy rather than rail against us, and take what they desire! The Mantle shelters all" the Didact fines .

The audience of the Council chambers cheer and applaud over this also gains the Master build Faber support for the Didact. "You make a fair if uncomfortable-point. You have my support. Libraian, will you likewise follow the Mantle as the Didact suggest?" The Libraian seeing this is a better solution then her planes for the extermination of the human race agrees with the both of them "Yes, Master builder". After the meeting on what to do for the human war the Didact make his leave for the shield world Requiem with his Prometheans warriors.

Timeline 109,000-BCE Human-Forerunner war

**"**

_Humanity's war plans are revealed._

**"**

_A Forerunner fleet orbits a Forerunner __planet__. A shuttle enters one of the planet's portals. The scene switches to a shot of many tall towers._

**Didact**: "My love. Put fear from your heart."

**Librarian**: "War is your realm, Didact. Not mine."

_View of a large room with a holographic table in the middle. Lifeworkers float across the room, doing various tasks._

**Librarian**: "You march to this war, facing foes that, while always aggressive, were never so aggressive as they are now."

_The Librarian turns to face the Didact._

**Didact**: "Your fears are unfounded. The enemy will be turned, and I shall stand by your side once more."

**Librarian**: "Promise me that."

**Didact**: "I promise you. Nothing will stand between us."

_Outer space, over a Forerunner planet. Several __human__ starships drop out of slipspace and approach the planet. __Lord of Admirals Forthencho__ stands on the bridge, looking expectant._

**Bridge Officer 1**: "Lord of Admirals. We are in position over the Forerunner planet."

**Forthencho**: "Show me."

_A holographic image of the planet appears in front of him. He manipulates the image with his hands._

**Bridge Officer 2**: "Population numbering over two billion. Forerunner ships on alert and inbound."

**Forthencho**: "Is it possible? Have we gotten ahead of it?"

_The image of the planet turns red in several places._

**Bridge Officer 2**: "Flood infestation detected, My Lord."

**Forthencho**: "Damnit!"

**Bridge Officer 2**: "My Lord? The infestation is in a remote locale. Perhaps if we warn the Forerunners...?"

**Forthencho**: "If we warn them, we give the Flood time to spread. You know we have no choice. Cleanse the planet."

_Flood biomass spreads across a Forerunner structure. The scene pans to the sky, and rapidly flashes to white as the orbital bombardment begins._

_This is the first of 50 world destroy to halt flood growth However, the forerunners see this as nothing more than humans nature to conquer and destroy as well trying to take the Mantle for themselves._

Humanity have prevailed agents the Flood after "a cure" was found agents the parasite but the price was high the humans sacrifice 1/3 of their population after their genetic code was rewritten for the cure then they were feed to the flood.

After the flood assimilated them this caused the flood to tear itself apart this caused the flood to receded and would not be seen for author 9,000 years.

After the flood was elimited the human-asari civilization started to fall to the forerunner military after the humans destroyed 50 of their world to halt flood infestations.

During this time the forerunners had no knowledge of the flood seeing this as nothing more of human aggressive nature the last battle between the human and forerunners happens at human capital world **Charum Hakkor**this last for 50 years.

After being pushed back to the core of their empire, the collective human species managed to hold off the forerunner military for fifty years. Despite the humans using Precursor unbending filaments to link their orbital defenses and the extensive amount of preparation and study gained form humanity`s early conflicts with Forerunners, humanity was pushed backwards and cut off from reinforcement as the Forerunners military disrupted slipstream tunnels, effectively reinforcements and blockading Charum Hakkor from the rest of the human-San`Shyuum alliance.

Lord of Admirals Forthencho, commander of the last fleets of Charum Hakkor, managed to successfully resist the Didact for three years of continuous attacks despite being overwhelmingly outnumbered and using inferior slipstream and AI technology. Human ships swept across the system for hundreds of times to counter the Didact's daring orbital incursions, to prevent them from establishing superior energy-efficient orbits.

The final blow came as the Forerunners staged an assault through sevenslipspace portals, opened at one-hour intervals to deliver a massive fleet commanded by the Didact and his most experienced commanders. The Forerunners sacrificed a significant number of ships, ranging from Fortress-class warships and dreadnoughts to picket cruisers, in mass waves to create openings in the human orbital defenses and overwhelming the human defenses with sheer force. In the final moments before the fall, a debate was held at the highest levels of the human government to purposely draw out the flood and use them against the Forerunner ecumene in order to buy time. Ultimately, the plan was rejected as being too dangerous for the rest of the galaxy and humanity surrendered despite knowing the inevitable outcome.

During the humans' last stand, a special force team of 7,000 warriors and 70 ships led by humanity's Political and Morale Commander Yprin Yprikushma was assigned to protect the timelock of the Primordial in the Charum Hakkor arena.

In the face of inevitable defeat, the human warriors stripped their uniforms so the Forerunners could not identify their commanders. Despite this, the Didact could easily recognize his main adversary, the Lord of Admirals, among the survivors gathered in the citadel.

Knowing what was to happen to them if they lost, (forced relocation and the removal of technological privileges), the majority of the human population committed who surrendered had their memories extracted before their execution; these "essences" would later be imprinted to certain humans through a geas imposed by the Librarian.

After Charum Hakkor had fallen, the remaining human fleets, consisting of forty prime cruisers and ten first-rate tuned platforms, retreated to another human-occupied star system near the galactic rim, bombarding its planets to slag as a scorched-earth strategy.

Denying the Forerunners their system was later where Installation 07 was designated to self-destruct in the event it fell under enemy control, by placing the installation on a collision course with one of the system's planets.

The defeat was disastrous for both humanity and the San 'Shyuum. The victorious Forerunners decided to dismantle human civilization, causing the species to regress to a pre-technological state. In addition, they executed many humans for starting the conflict, seeing them as naturally violent and aggressive. Because of these steps, humanity's culture splintered among their collective species, including the cha_manush_, theb'asha_manush_, k'ta_manush_, and the ha_manush_. Even ten thousand years later, many Forerunners considered this interspecies fragmentation to be a form of punishment.

As for the Asari they were taken from Humanity by the Forerunners due to most of them were feed to the flood after their genetic code was rewritten for the cure this left there population divested to only a few million.

However, they surfer a different fate then the humans there species were devolve back to a primitive state and are left to themselves on a planet near the edge of one of the galaxy arm.

Timeline 101,000-BCE

9,000 after the Human-Forerunner war the Forerunner begin to dismantle the Prometheans warrior-servents after their opposed to the construction of the Halo Array, lose their political battle against an extreme faction of the Builders and are forced out of the Council, with most going into into exile in a Cryptum or executed. During this time the lifeworker known as the Librarian help Humanity to rebuild their society both on earth and Halo Array 007 as well make plans for the entry species to be in planted with geas. As well, the Forerunners begin to dismantle and disarm there, war machines seeing, as they no longer need of them, leavening them unprepared for the Flood return.

Timeline 100,300-BCE-Forerunner-Flood war

first contact is made between the Forerunner Primary Pioneer Group and the Flood on G617 g1. A military team is sent in later but is subsequently lost. The Flood escapes the planet, thus beginning the 3-century-long Forerunner-Flood war.

The Librarian visits the primary San 'Shyuum quarantine world Janjur Qom to collect specimens of the San 'Shyuum as part of the Conservation Measure, sparking unrest among the San 'Shyuum population.

After Master Builder Faber arrives some time afterward to question the San 'Shyuum elders about the Flood, the San' Shyuum rebel against his forces.

The Didact is resuscitated from his exile in a Cryptum byBornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting, Chakas and Riser. They later make their way to Janjur Qom, where they are captured by Master Builder Faber.

The Didact is interrogated and left to die in a Flood-infested system, while an offshoot of his consciousness lives on in Bornstellar's body through an imprint acquired in his mutation.

Shortly afterward, the Master Builder orders the Contender-class ancilla 05-032 Mendicant Bias to use Installation 07 to put down the San 'Shyuum rebellion by sterilizing the entire system.

As a result of the Master Builder's activation of the Halo ring, many Lifeworkers andWarrior-Servants on Installation 07 rebel against his forces, but are mostly defeated.

A crisis occurs in the Ecumene Council due to the Master Builder's unauthorized activation of Installation 07; many councilors resign in protest while younger ones take their place.

Faber is arrested and placed on trial in the Forerunner capital.

Eleven of the Halos are brought to the capital, awaiting a decision to have them decommissioned. Installation 07 and Mendicant Bias remain missing.

During Faber's tribunal, Mendicant Bias, convinced to turn against its masters by thePrimordial, brings Installation 07 to the capital system and launches an assault on the Forerunner government.

While the Council's fleets respond to the attack and several of the Halos are destroyed, Mendicant successfully fires Installation 07 before the Halo is forced to retreat into a system near the galaxy's edges.

Having survived Mendicant Bias' attack on the capital, Bornstellar, Glory of a Far Dawn and Splendid Dust of Ancient Suns arrive at the greater Ark, where they are healed by the Lifeworkers. As most Forerunners believe the original Didact to be dead, the Didact's consciousness takes control of Bornstellar in order to assume command of Forerunner military forces after a thousand years of exile and continue his mission against the Flood. Shortly afterward, Bornstellar-Didact and his fleet track down Installation 07.

The rogue Mendicant Bias fragment on the ring is successfully deactivated and forced to undergo a process to "correct" its rampancy.

Although Installation 07 takes heavy damage, it survives and is transported to the greater Ark. The Primordial is imprisoned once again, and is interrogated - and eventually executed - by the Didact. After Installation 07 is retaken, the mind of a mortally wounded Chakas is used as the template for the monitor 343 Guilty Spark, which is later assigned as the caretaker of Installation 04. The Ecumene Council is reconstituted and the Didact's plans of a strategy to use shield worlds to combat the Flood are taken into serious consideration again. The use of the Halos is delayed. As the Forerunner-Flood war progresses, the Flood relentlessly continues to push the Forerunners back. In the final hours of the war, the Forerunners realize that activating their last resort, the Halo Array, is the only way to stop the Flood from overrunning the galaxy.

But the Didact has formed his own planes one that will put humanity and the Librarians plane for them in danger.

_In a chamber with a holographic map of the Milky Way galaxy, red centers representing systems overtaken by the Flood._

**Faber**: "The Flood covers more of our galaxy with each passing day. They feast on the essence of life itself. The only way to stop their advance is to remove that life from which they feast."

_A simulation of firing the Halos is run and the red systems fade out._

**Librarian**: "My Lifeworkers have made plans for the reseeding of humanity, and of all life after the Halos are fired."

**Faber**: "So you agree that Halos are our only solution."

**Librarian**: "I do."

**Faber**: "And your husband?"

**Librarian**: "My husband has a different opinion on what steps to take against the Flood."

On _Requiem. In a Forerunner structure, Didact falls to his knees,in anticipation. _

**Didact**: "Did it work? Run the simulation."

_A holograph of Didact appears. A simulation of Flood infection is run and the form does not pass, turning red. _

**Didact**: "The procedure is a failure, and I am still susceptible to Flood infection."

**Promethean Warrior**: "That leaves only the Composer."

**Didact**: "It will not work on my new form."

**Promethean Warrior**: "Then you will lead us, as always."

**Didact**: "You would submit to such sacrifice?"

**Promethean Warrior**: "Didact, if the Composer is our final hope to defeat the Flood, no Promethean would resist."

_On the surface of Requiem. _

**Didact**: "I have led you, my Prometheans, for thousands of years, and I shall continue to lead you."

_The Prometheans, now digitized and changed into mechanized Knights, appear and surround him._

**Didact**: "Rise! Rise and protect the Forerunners! Rise and protect the galaxy!" _legions of Knights surround the Didact._

"As the Flood advance, a terrible plan is enacted."

_Infected ships hover above a planet as the Mantle's Approach drops out of slipspace. A door on the bottom of the Mantle's Approach opens and multiple Knights fly out to attack the infected ships. A Knight lands on one of the ships and cuts an entrance into the ship, allowing it to go inside. Soon thereafter, the ships, along with others explode. The Didact watches from his flagship ._

**Didact**: "The Flood is still too strong. Perhaps if I had greater numbers..."_He looks at a holographic representation of omega Halo . On its surface, the humans go about there daily lives. _

**Didact**: "Humans, your kind brought the Flood to our shores." A _The Mantle's Approach hovers over the human village._

**Didact**: "Now you will aid in ending its threat." _The Composer activates, digitizing everyone in the village. The lifeworkers station at installation in from the Libraian of what the Didact has done to the humans. _

_The ashes of the human remains touching the Librarian's hand._

**Librarian**: "They were to be safe here. I ensured they would rise once more; better than before." _Two _

_Lifeworkers survey the area where the humans were digitized. _

_The Librarian turns to face the holographic representation of the Didact._

**Didact**: "Your _pets_ have a nobler purpose ahead of them."

**Librarian**: "You do not face me in person after your deceit!"

**Didact**: "I have an army to build from the raw materials harvested this day. The citizens of this Halo are my first conscripts and with them in my thrall, the Flood will meet its defeat."

_On the surface of Requiem, the Didact is talking to the holographic representation of the Librarian while Knights surround him. _

**Didact**: "Humanity's loss of its biological form will serve as final payment for their crimes. It is a kindness they _do not _deserve."

_After this Didact cut the transmission a life worker confronts the Libraruan. _

**Lifeworker**: "What will be done?"

**Librarian**: "Move the other humans to safety. Ensure the security of their index samples; they must finish what we have failed to do." _The Librarian proceeds to walk away. _

**Lifeworker**: "Librarian, where are you going?"

**Librarian**: "To stop my husband's madness"

After this event the Librarian commandeered a forerunner stealth cruiser to intercept the Mantle Approach to stop her husband`s from using the composer on the enter human race.

Once she borders the vessile arm with a Binary rifle she process to the ship bridge were the Didact is station at as he begins to head for the planet Earth to digitize the human race for his army of Knights to fight the Flood.

As the Librarian enters the bridge without attracting his attione she fires the first shoot at his back this causes the Didact to fall on one keen he then to turn around to see his asalient and is shock to see his wife as she hesitates for a moment.

Then first another shot at his chest after this the Didact falls on the deck of the bridge, motionless.

After this she takes control of the ship and heads for Requiem she intends to lock the Didact away not just on the planet but inside Cryptum to meditate on his choices his made and hoping when he wakes he well see human as the Forerunners rightful heirs.

As well she leaves a geas of herself containing two things that well help humanity rebuild and prepare themselves for the return of the flood.

The first are the Janus key, a catalog that contain all real-time locations every Forerunner technology.

The second is a way to defeat the Didect in case he tries to destroy them again.

Timeline 100,000-BCE The Halo`s fire

All sentient life within three radii of the galactic center, including any Forerunners not located on the Ark or within Shield Worlds are killed. After the Flood was defeated, automated systems on the Ark began the process of repopulation the galaxy in a stage referred to as the Reintroduction, sending all the races back to their respective home worlds. While a success, the Conservation Measure also sent each race back to a Tier 7 scale, forcing the sentient races to start over.

The period directly after the reintroduction referred to as "the dark time," as some of the indexed species never recovered and subsequently became extinct.

Timeline (68,000 BCE) Rise of the Protheans

67,900 after the halo fired a new race has risen.

The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct Inusannon.

From the ruins they discovery the mass relay network and the Citadel, after this they begin to establish a galaxy-wide civilization during one of their explorations missions they discovery a mass Ring-like structer in space.

Trying to reach the Ring has resulted and many of their ship being destroyed by the automated defense systems after multiple attempt's to land on the Ring have ended in felliue, they move away from it for now.

During this time the Protheans encounter a hostile race of machine intelligence known as the Zha`til (They originated when a race the Zha implanted themselves with symbiotic AI technology to enhance their intelligence to survive as their homeworld became in hospitable.

However, eventually the AIs seized control of the bodies of their masters and altered their genetic material at the deepest level, transforming the Zha into synthetic monsters and their offspring into slaves.).

The Protheans decided that the only way to defeat the machines was to unite all sentient life in the galaxy; races that resisted them were soundly crushed.

In time however, each of the servant races that were assimilated into the Protheans culture came think themselves as Protheans. The Prothean Empire held its own against the machines in a conflict known as the "Metacon War," eventual they are sucfuily and driving the synthetic back to their home system were they sent the star there into supernova destroying the zha'til entirely.

Timeline (55,000-BCE)

After the Metacon war severely centers ago the Protheanes begin to study primitive races and begin to inter-fir with them to prepare them for assimilation into their society the species are, asari, hanar, quarians, salarians, and turians. The species now as the Asari being the most primitive of the species they are studying they take pity on them and begin helping the asari.

They intervened in asari development by creating the myth of a goddess, Athame, who was imparting divine gifts and knowledge through her guides,

Janiri and Lucen, Along with her guides Janiri and Lucen, Athame is credited for helping to bring enlightenment to the ancient asari, with Janiri teaching them agricultural practices (including the seasons),

Lucen teaching them about the stars, and Athame teaching them mathematics and medicine.

The ancient asari also believed that Athame protected their homeworld Thessia from attacks by other, jealous gods.

In reality however , Athame was not a mythical goddess but a guise crafted by the Protheans, also the beigns that attack Thessia were not "jealous god" but were another race known as the **oravores **they attacked Thessia to gain its vast resources, they did this by diverting a asteroid to crass into the planet but were stop by the Protheans. First by destroying the asteroid then attacking the race them self, they are able in driving them back after this happens the Protheans begin to help the asari develop biotics.

But unknown to the Protheans is that the Asari are not a normal species.

And Thessia is not there homeworld but in fact there real home is in the Orin arm severely thousand light years on a planet name Earth and just like their cousins the humans they are the heirs to the Forerunners and are part of a percorsor plane.

Timeline (50,000)

During this time the Protheans learn of the reapers and the cycle of destruction seining that the next cycle well be happing soon they begin to build up their military force and further invasgation into the cycle events.

After much digging on worlds that were dead they uncover a capsule-like device, within the capsule was a nightmares force that was responsible for the death of the entire galaxy.

Once the crew open the device a grey mass fall out one of the crew out of curiosity touches due to their ability to experiential exchange system based on physical touch which allowed them to learn new skills or ideas.

However, upon touching the mass his arm is covered by it as he screams in pain he is asriobed into it casing the mass to grow.

The mass begins to shift and grow as the Prothean crew fires everything at the now moving mass as it begins to grow tentacles from all around it and a hard boney armor shell around itself form the consume Prothean .

Then begins to grasp other crewmembers and kill and consume them as well as each one is consume the alien grows in size.

After the crew on the cargo deck has been, consume the mass that is now standing and forming limbs from the biomass it was able to get form the Protheans.

After this, it assumes a pure form of its kind the Juggernaut, after tearing through a bulkhead the Juggernaut encounters a squied of Prothean solders disperly trying to stop it.

After killing them it spawns more of its kind know as infection forms they begin to turn the died and dying Protheans into what they be most suited for combat and carrier forms.

Within hours the ship is lost as the last of the Protheans prepare to make there last stand at the bridge.

As they do this a massive growth from around the ship as the forms head for the bridge the aliens stop at the enters as they wait for the Juggernaut to arrive in bust though the door as it tears though the door the last of the crew fire everything at it.

After this the aliens which are now as the Flood begin to turn the caption and any of the protheans that were piloting the ship into a proto-gravemind after this they make a heading for Thessia, to keep their master plane going the Protheans like the Foreunners must be destoryed.

Once they reach Theassia they take the capture ship in ram right into one of the Porthean ship unlasing a swarm of Infection, carrier, and combat forms.

Most land on to the ship that were too close to the one that was rammed as the flood takes control of the ships

After most of the ship have been captured they makes a heading for Thessia to stop them from hindering a part of their plane after the Protheans on the planet are wipeout they take the ships that were captured and head for the Prothean homeworld.

Timeline (48,000 BCE: Fall of the Protheans)

Over time contact is lost with many of their innrcolonys then the absence of the species oravores, zeiop, ditakur, enduromi, and the vandomar as well all contact with the innercolonys are lost all projects on the advisement of primitive species are stop.

During this time the protheans during one of their battles with the aliens they are able to capture one of them bring it to Ilos one of many research stations to study and question the Flood for why it is doing this to their people and its origins

The answer they received cause some of the research team to commit suicide.

This is when the Flood is destroyed.

After this, they go dark to avoid detection and staff went into stasis hoping the danger would soon pass, after this all contact is lost with the citadel.

An armada of infective ships begin there approce of a large Prothean fleet and the last planet that has not been infected by the flood.

On the planet surface a group of Prothen warriors has dives a plane to wait out the flood by going into cryo-sleep but that plane is soon to be put into term oil.

Inside the bunker housing over a million warrior to forge a new empire from the primitive species the Prothen warrior Javik was the one leading the effort.

His mission was simple: outlast the invasion in stasis, and once he was awoken, lead the other warriors in a campaign to reclaim the galaxy

In the Prothean society, there were many "Avatars", Protheans who embodied a single virtue for the society. Javik is one of those Avatars, and his virtue is Vengeance.

He was the last of the warriors of the Prothean Empire, born in the midst of the war with the Flood, a war the Protheans were losing.

The Citadel had already fallen long before he was born, and his first memories were seeing his planet in flames during a Flood assault.

In the main hall of the bunker he along with severely warriors not in stasis making the final preparations for the long sleep.

One of the warriors voices what has happen to their empire why walking with javik "I can't believe our empire has fallen" to javik which he turn around to ease his worriers "it want will what here tell the threat has pass then well rise a million strong" which the warrior responds "For the empire."

Which he responds the same "for the empire now get to you satis pod" which he make his why after this he contacts the bunkers vi Victory "Victory is everything ready?" he ask as a holographic image of a Prothean appeared next to him "All military forces are ready but civilian forces have not made it yet."

Javik turn and look at the VI for a second upon hearing that the civilian force has not arrived yet "they well be remembered and the coming empire" after he says this a explosion rockes the Bunker.

Down the long hall of the bunker flames and smoke cover one of the main enter points as a mass begin that were once their people charge forwarded towards javik and the remaing solders.

Upone seeing that the bunker has been found Javik along with the other un holster their Pulse rifles and begin to fire upon the seemingly endless horde that keep moving forward firing their own weapons at the group.

One such round cuts through a warrior killing him intasly javik seeing that one the last of his people killed unleashes a Biotic attack upon the horde sending most into the walls and some are sent flying backwards into the horde.

After this he along with the remaining warriors begin to fall back after Javik gave some birthing room dragging a wounded soldier and ording victory to close the bulkhead to keep out the Flood.

Once the door closes preventing the flood from advancing forward and buying them some time but at a price "victory how many pods have been destroyed?" the Vi appears again "Primary scanes show that " over 500,678 podes have been destroyed" the VI responds the words hit Javik like a biotic push "over half are people."

Before he are the others could grieve for the lost or prepare for their sleep the Vi bring even more troubling news "Alert the Flood have begun a full assault on all Bulkhead and passage ways" after hearing this javik orders the remaining warriors to spreader out and close off the all enters ways.

But their struggle well be in vain.

Within hours the team javik sent out being to fall into static the last bit the he hears over the coms are the screams of his man as they are killed and turn into them.

Seeing that he cloude not save the reaming pods he begin to close of his section to save the pods and his are.

However, before the door can close the horde begin moving towards his direction at this monument the Vi Victory reappears telling him to get to his pods so that he can intonate a Neutron purge but jaivk insists he has a few more minutes.

"A few minutes!" he yells at the vi as he tries to close the bulkhead as a group of flood charge towards his area "the bunker has been overrun large swarm heading this dircictin even if you close this area off I cannot granted that all pods well survive."

Javik turn and looks at the Vi with rage seeing that he along with a few hundred might survive.

He begin to make his way to his pod the head his way as he activates his pod and seals it "begin neutron bombardment" jaivk in his pods shakes violie and shakes his head and anger "only a few hundered of us left how am I post to build a new empire with that."

As this thoughts fill his head the vi activates his com "all flood form have been destroyed but the bunker systems has been compromise" upon hearing this javik ask the vi to clarify what it meant "automatic systems have been damage as well power has to be diverted towards your pod and well sleep indefinite until a new race discovery you."

Javik yells at the vi upon hearing this "do not shut down the other pods!"

"You well be the voices of are people" the vi shuts down after this javik responds "I we be more then that"

After the vi activated the Neutron purge which resulted in a large portion of the bunker was destroyed the remaining flood that were outside of the main door begin to return to the surface believing that all the Prothen that were in the bunker were killed by the explosion.

After all life on the planet was destroyed the flood begin to teary itself apart so they will not be discovered however, a few head for the Asari false home world to watch over them and make sure that other races do not interfere with them.

Timeline (2,200 BCE-1,900 BCE)

San`Shyuum began to believe that they should enter the Forerunners Dreadnought, a relic which crashed on their homeworld Janjur Qom long was an affront to other San`Shyuums` religion, who believed that the Dreadnought shouldn`t be touched. The disagreement sparked a bloody civil war, between the Reformers(who wished to enter the Forerunner Dreadnought and uses its technological secrets), and the Stoics(strongly believed that tampering with or directly studying Forerunner artifacts was blasphemous and heretical), the war lasts for 100 years.

Light-years away on a planet now as Tuchanka, a world know for its harsh environments, scarce resources, and overabundance of vicious predators.

The dominant life from are a species of large reptilian bipeds called the Krogan wich have not only survie on their unforgiving homeworld.

But actually thrive in the extreme conditions, Unfortinaliy when their technology level reach Tier 5 the Atomic age at the dawn of this age, battles to claim small pockets of territory capable of sustaining life escalated into full scale global war.

Weapons of mass destruction were unleashed, transforming Tuchanka into a radioactive wasteland, the Krogan were reduced to primitive warring clans struggling to survive a nuclear winter of their own creation.

Timeline (2,100 BCE-1,800 BCE)

The San`Shyuum civil war comes to a end with Reformist ultimately won, but it came with a heavy price. After one thousands Reformist commandeered the Forerunner Dreadnought and managed to escape Janjur Qom, blasting a huge chunk out of the planet in the process. The stoics were unwilling to fire upon the object of their reverence, and grudgingly allowed the Reformists to leave. Across the galaxy within a star system a dormant mass relay known as the Mu Relay is propel out of position by the systems star that went supernova and his concealed by the dense nebula formed by the supernova.

Timeline (938 BCE)

After leaving their home world Janjur Qom in 2100 BCE, the San`Shyuum encountered the Sangheili of Sanghelios, who also had experience with Forerunner technology. The San`Shyuum The believed that incorporating Forerunner technology was allowed by their religion, to the Sangheili such a thing was unthinkable heresy. This started a war between the Sangheili-San`Shyuum, during the combat, the Sangheili had an early advantage with each warrior comparable in skill to several San`Shyuum in battle. However, the San`Shyuum had technological superiority, and the possession of the Forerunner Dreadnought, do to this they had a advantage in space battles, using the Dreadnought to great effect in devastating hit-and run strikes against the Sangheilian war fleets. Eventually in 876 BCE, in order to ensure the survival of their race, the Sangheili were forced to amend their position of Forerunner technologies and began studying their relics and incorporating elements into their warship, weapon and armor designs. The San`Shyuum also realized that if there were other races with martial capabilities like the Sangheili, they would be in serious danger.

In time, the Sangheili learned of the Great journey, where the Forerunners used the Halo Array to ascend to a god-like state, and wished to repeat this process on themselves.

Coupled with this belief and the fact that the cause of the war was obsolete, the Sangheili agreed to unite with San`Shyuum into alliance to avoid mutual extinction, in 852 BCE the two races signed a treaty known as the Writ of Union to from the early Covenant.

The dreadnought was decommissioned and made the center point and power source of High Charity a mobile planetoid that would serve as the capital of the Covenant.

Timeline (648 BCE)

The San`Shyuum homworld is destroyed by a natural stellar collapse, the Stoic send one final transmission to the Reformist that they would be damned for their digressions to the god.

Timeline (580 BCE)

After some time after the Prothens where destroyed the many races they watch over evolved along the same path they chose the first to rise from their world are the Asari using technology left behind by the Prothens they achieve fast then light travel and begin to colonized their home system.

During their exploration in the star system that contain their home world they discovered a large object and space along with severely undeinify ships hovering around the object.

As they aporce the ships their engines innit and make a jump to their home star and are destroyed by plunging right into the heart of the star.

The Asari are puzzled at what just happen for them this ship where drones most likely left behind by the Prothens however, the truth is very differnt from what they believed the ships where what left of the prothens ships that where captured by the Flood during their campaign of Genocide.

After this event the Asari begin to the object that the ships where hovering near the object using their knowledge of the Prothens beacon on their home world they are able to activate the object and begin to the next star system though the use of the now begin call a Mass Relay duo to it abilit to transit mass across space.

the Asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays.

Timeline (520 BCE)

After the Asari have settled the Citadel they come in contaic with another race know as the Salarians discover the Citade as well after some time the salarians open diplomatic relations with the asari.

Timeline Council Era - Formation (500 BCE - 1 CE)

The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline.

As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Unionopens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League.

First contact is made with the volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies.

The turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades.

The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later.

The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.

First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies.

Timeline Council Era - War and Rebellion (1 CE - 900 CE)

**1 CE: The Rachni Wars**

The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

80 CE

The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

300 CE

The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

Ok while i finishing the timeline i am as well adding a codex about the races through out both games.

**Codex - Precursor**

The **Precursors** were an advanced race that preceded and were mythologized by the Forerunners. The Forerunners believed them to be theoretical "Transsentient" beings, having the ability to travel among galaxies and accelerate the evolution of intelligent life. While the Precursors themselves had long since disappeared during the time of the Forerunners, evidence of their technological and architectural achievements remained on worlds they had once colonized.

Known historyAs understood by the Forerunners

The Forerunners knew few concrete details about the Precursors and most of their supposed knowledge came from the mythology they had constructed around their creators. Their most central belief was that the "Mantle" (the role of guardianship of the galaxy and of all life) was bestowed upon them by the Precursors. From a Forerunner perspective, the passing of the mantle secured the Precursors' legacy in the form of the Forerunners, continuing their work after they departed, much in the same way Forerunners came to view humanity shortly before theactivation of the Halo Array. The Forerunners believed the Precursors had shaped the Forerunner in their own image, and some even suggested that they may have done the same with humans. By the time of the Human-Forerunner war, prehistoric humans also claimed to be the sole inheritors of the Mantle, something the Forerunners considered heretical at the time.

The majority of this information was mythology with an unspecified amount of historical information, serving the purpose of providing a set of explanations for the innumerable mysteries surrounding the Precursors. The facts, as relayed to the Didact by the Primordial, supposedly the last remaining Precursor as of the Forerunner-Flood war, were very different from what the Forerunners had ultimately chosen to believe.

The Truth"_We are the Flood. There is no difference. Until all space and time are rolled up and life is crushed in the folds... no end to grief, war or pain. In a hundred and one thousand centuries... unity again, and wisdom. Until then - sweetness._"—The Primordial speaking to the Didact.

The Precursors were an incredibly advanced race of beings who explored many galaxies and seeded them with life over the course of many billions of years. As true transsentient beings, they were not tied to any particular physical form, assuming any shape as they saw fit; they would allow themselves to die away and be evolved anew over and over again, taking on numerous incarnations both physical and pure thought. They lived through different stages of technological and cultural development numerous times, being at times hyper-advanced and spacefaring while sometimes living primitively and confined to their worlds.

The Precursors stored all of their collated knowledge - amounting to a hundred billion years, with most of the information gathered originating from the beginning of the universe, or earlier - in a vast reserve contained in Precursor constructs in the Milky Way galaxy. The field projected by this store of knowledge was used by the Forerunners in form of the Domain, although its origin or true nature were unknown to them.

The Precursors were responsible for creating the galaxy's diverse composition of species. Over time, they would also judge whether or not a species was worthy of the Mantle, their assumed role of guardianship of all life. Amongst the large numbers of species that they had created, the humanoid species native to the world of Ghibalb, coming to be known as the Forerunners, were next chosen for this task. This species was eventually judged to be unworthy of taking on the Mantle. The Precursors announced their decision to the early Forerunners, at which point they attacked the Precursors, and succeeded in eliminating them, first in the Milky Way and eventually in the satellite galaxy of Path Kethona, though a small but unspecified number managed to escape the Forerunner's campaign of extermination. Prior to their destruction, however, the Precursors had created and shaped yet another potential holder of the Mantle, a collection of humanoid species referred to as humanity, hailing from the planet known as Erde-Tyrene.

A few Precursors either escaped or were spared by the Forerunners. They either went into suspended animation or became dust that would regenerate into their past forms. However, over time the dust became defective and it created sickness and disease. With this new form - the nascent stage of the Flood - the Precursors vowed that none of their creations would rise against them again.

Before their ultimate downfall, a plan was created and put into play by the surviving Precursors, which would involve a reunifying of the Forerunners and humanity to their shared origin. This plan centered on the targeted species to be subject to the Flood, and whether or not the humans would be able to overcome this parasitic foe, or ultimately succumb to it. While the humans would eventually prevail, their nearly concurrent defeat at the hands of the Forerunners would temporarily stifle this plan.

In 110,000 BCE, an exploratory group led by Yprin Yprikushma discovered a small planetoid at the edge of the Milky Way, and proceeded to study and excavate it. Hidden within it was a large stasis capsule containing an ancient being, who they interpreted as being a Precursor. They transported the capsule and its captive to the human capital world of Charum Hakkor, placed it in an arena, and proceeded to communicate with the being.

When the Flood first appeared in the galaxy, several humans questioned the imprisoned being, whom they named the "Primordial," as to the nature of the parasite. The being's response horrified the humans so deeply that many of them committed suicide. Around ten thousand years later, the IsoDidact interrogated the Primordial on Installation 07, the being claimed the Precursors had fled beyond Forerunner reach, and that they continued their creation and manipulation of life in the galaxy. The Primordial also implied that the Precursors and Flood were synonymous, refusing to elaborate any further. .

Technology

Precursor technology was extremely advanced, to the point that the Forerunners labeled it Tier 0. Precursors were believed to have based their technology upon what Forerunners called "neural physics": The concept that inanimate matter and thought are inextricably linked and that universe itself was effectively a living entity. The Halo Array, being neurological weapons, are one of the only ways to destroy or otherwise damage Precursor artifacts. This could also explain the lack of any Precursor ruins in modern society (circa 2558 CE) as most, if not all, would have been destroyed when the Halo Array fired and sterilized the galaxy at the end of the Forerunner-Flood war.

Some Precursor artifacts were known to precede the Forerunners by hundreds of millions of years, and were durable enough to survive being cycled inside planets' crusts by plate tectonics. Precursor artifacts were often encountered by Miners, who obtained and recorded them but rarely held any particular interest in them. The most coveted Precursor artifact among the Forerunners was known as the Organon, which was allegedly capable of activating all other Precursor artifacts. In truth, the Organon was synonymous with the Domain.

Among the most impressive of the Precursors' structures were the enormous orbital arches and unbending filaments, which were used to connect entire worlds and solar systems. Precursor technology was amazingly durable, and was almost totally impervious to all forms of conventional damage. However, the Halo Array's energy pulse has been shown to be able to utterly destroy Precursor structures. When Charum Hakkor was used as a test bed for one of the Halos, the weapon's firing shattered every Precursor artifact on the planet. Precursor construction material was gray-silver, and would shatter along crystalline planes if broken.

Toward the end of the Forerunner-Flood war, the Flood began to employ formerly inert Precursor artifacts against the Forerunners, being able to control them due to its Precursor origins. These artifacts - mainly star roads - were what eventually turned the war in the Flood's favor as they were capable of effortlessly either outright decimating Forerunner fleets or remotely deactivating their weapons, AIs or shields, rendering them helpless against the Flood.

Star Roads

Overview

One of the more common types of artifacts left behind by the Precursors, star roads were seemingly inert, virtually unbreakable cables on an immense scale that lay across the galaxy for millions of years, connecting planets and even linking entire star systems to one another. Charum Hakkor and its system was once home to many star roads, which were used byprehistoric humans to link their orbital defenses surrounding the planet.

However, during the last decade of the Forerunner-Flood war, it was revealed that the star roads were not completely inert. Along with other once-inactive Precursor constructs, star roads across the galaxy began to activate and aligned themselves with the Flood, taking on various configurations which were capable of interstellar travel. The star roads, in their weaponized form, were incredibly powerful, being capable of crushing entire planets by the tidal forces they generated as well as blocking or interfering with Forerunner slipspace travel as well as disabling their weapons and other systems. During the Forerunner-Flood war, multiple star roads were used to trap Forerunner forces that were soon overwhelmed by the Flood.

Due to star roads being based upon the fundamental principle of neural physics, they were vulnerable to the effects of the Halo Array. The first evidence of this was when the Precursor structures on Charum Hakkor were destroyed by Installation 07's test-firing. When the Array was fired, star roads within the rings' effective range were destroyed. It was theorized that star roads and other Precursor constructs in slipspace transit may have been able to survive the pulse, although this was not known for certain; to inflict as much damage as possible, the Forerunners would time the firing to a point when the maximum number of star roads would occupy normal space.

Codex - The Flood

History

Forerunner-Flood war

The Flood reappeared as a viable threat in the galaxy when they were first encountered by the Forerunners on the planet G617 g1. Initially, the Forerunners severely underestimated the potential threat that this new parasitic life form posed, and used tactics more suited to disease control than actual warfare. By the time the infection had begun to spread, the Flood had become a much deadlier and more intelligent foe.

Prior to the Flood outbreak, the Forerunners had marginalized their Warrior-Servant rate as a result of the Master Builder Faber's political maneuvering. The disbandment of the Warrior-Servant Corps was seen as an advancement in Forerunner society, due to the belief that they no longer required violence to conquer their enemies. This proved to have been a grave mistake, as the Forerunners found themselves ill-prepared to fight off the Flood as the parasite began its spread across the galaxy.

The Flood used huge numbers of unarmed civilian vessels to penetrate planetary defense groups, first striking at the Forerunner planet of LP 656-38 e, bypassing the Forerunner orbital fleet, and infesting the planet and its populace below. They soon moved to similarly infest the planet DM-3-1123b. The sheer numbers of Flood forms on the planets overwhelmed Forerunner ground forces.

While at first the Flood demonstrated a lack of even rudimentary strategic ability, they had numerical superiority: billions of forms were dedicated to planetary assaults, and every member of the Forerunner population was a potential Flood host. In desperation, the Forerunner armada was ordered to commence full planetary bombardment on infested worlds, although at a great cost - many Forerunners were unable to be evacuated before the bombardment commenced, leaving the Forerunner military with shallow victories against the Flood. In events where the naval garrisons were unable to commence bombardment, major Forerunner population centers were seen to activate localized weapons of mass destruction, effectively committing mass suicide, but stopping the growing infestation.

Thereafter, the Forerunners realized that conventional naval tactics were unable to stem the growing tide of the Flood, and decided to pin their hopes of defeating the Flood on more extreme measures. While the Forerunners initially deployed robotic Sentinel drones to fight against and contain the Flood, almost immediately afterwards, the Forerunner Fleet Commandcontemplated "Premature stellar collapse": using naval battle groups to send stars into supernovae that would engulf their planetary systems and prevent any possibility of Flood infection and destroy all Flood present in the system.

Meanwhile, the Flood grew exponentially, spreading from system to system with the intent to infect the Forerunner population, not to wage war with Forerunner battle groups. By this point the Flood had amassed enough bodies to create a Gravemind form, a Flood form that embodied a collective intelligence for the Flood species, and one that could coordinate the Flood swarms in attacks against the Forerunner fleets using all Flood forms in the galaxy. The Forerunners were aware of this, and sent the Contender class artificial intelligence Mendicant Bias in an effort to destroy this centralized Gravemind and disorganize the Flood. This too failed, with Mendicant Bias intentionally going rampant and joining the Flood cause, returning to Forerunner society intent on the destruction of its former masters.

Adding to these difficulties was the disturbing revelation that the Flood was capable of manipulating Precursor technology: towards the close of the war, the Flood began to appropriate Precursor megastructures such as the star roads, wielding the previously-inert strands to pummel Forerunner planets and naval forces. This ability was a result of the Flood's Precursor origins; being transformed Precursors, they could tap into neural physics and activate Precursor artifacts.

Realizing that the Flood stood a significant chance of wiping out all sentient life, the Forerunners began a "Conservation Measure", researching the Flood while constructing an artifact to generate a slipspace portal leading to the Ark on Earth and possibly other uninfected home worlds of Tier 7 races they considered "worthy", such as the various species that would make up the Covenant.

The Forerunners employed countless measures to contain the Flood outbreak, all of which failed. Finally, the Forerunners were forced to a Pyrrhic solution: using an array of seven (initially twelve) ring-shaped megastructures built in ages past as superweapons, the Forerunners would purge the galaxy of all sentient life. Because the Flood were parasitic, and their survival was directly linked to the presence of potential hosts, the Forerunners reasoned that eliminating all potential Flood hosts would render the parasite unable to grow and spread, and eventually cause it to starve to death. The decision led to political battles and even a civil war, but after exhausting every countermeasure, the Forerunners activated the Halos around 100,000 BCE.

Many sentient species throughout the galaxy (including Humanity) survived the firing of the Halo Array because they were safely relocated on the Ark, which was out of range of the Halo Array, or because they were protected by Shield Worlds, which were capable of blocking the Array's pulse. Only seven rings were used; if the original array of 12 rings had been fired, the effect of the Array would have been much wider and affected a greater area of space, not solely confined to the Milky Way Galaxy.

As a result of the firing of the seven Halo installations, The Flood was successfully contained and eventually died out. The only surviving specimens were contained in state-of-the-art, high-security Forerunner research facilities, such as the Halo Installations, certain Shield Worlds, and the Threshold gas mine.

Biology

The Flood is an anomaly in all known biology; their mode of growth and reproduction would make them incompatible with any natural are extremely adaptive, and transform hosts to suit the species' current needs.

Capable of surviving extreme environments ranging from -75 to +53 degrees Celsius and even underwater, the Flood can withstand the varied environments of all known inhabited planets. However, the Flood seem to thrive the most in moist and humid areas; it is thought that the extremely cold artificial weather patterns near certain important areas of the Halo Rings are intended to hinder the Flood. In order to give themselves ideal living conditions, the Flood will transform the environment to better suit their needs, altering the atmosphere and covering solid surfaces with Flood biomass.

All Flood biomatter is made of a unique, undifferentiated "Super-Cell", which relays information and coordinates the cellular assembly like conventional neural cells. It is also capable of flexing and moving in coordination with other cells, and can be arranged to mimic any bodily organ that is required for the Flood's use. This combination of traits has caused some to refer to it as "thinking muscle."

The Flood Super-Cell physically resembles both neuron and glial cells in structure, with a central cell body and many tendril-like, branching structures.

Infection

n order to reproduce and grow in biomass, the Flood needs to infect and assimilate other life-forms. While capable of infecting nearly any organism, the Flood shows a strong preference for sentient life forms, as assimilating their cerebral tissue allows the Flood to increase its overall intelligence.

Flood infection is typically carried out by specialized infection forms, which are the most complex forms that can be generated from Flood biomass during the Feral stage. Upon sighting a host, an infection form will leap for the most accessible area of the victim's torso; if the target is an armed human or other bipedal species, this is typically the left side of the chest below the neck, as most combatants will expose this area while shouldering their weapon.[17] Upon contact, the Infection Form will rasp away at clothing and flesh until it has burrowed into the chest cavity, mortally wounding them. As the host dies, the Infection form extends tentacles that tap into the victim's spinal cord or other nerve center, forcing a "match" with the nerve signals previously produced by the host's living brain.

To begin the physiological conversion of a host, the Infection Form injects encapsulated Flood Super Cells into the body. As it does so, the form analyzes the entire genetic code of its host, allowing the Flood to determine the most effective use of the victim. Simultaneously, the inserted Flood cells capture and break down the host body's cells into organic raw material, which is then absorbed and assimilated into the attacking Flood cells.

The Flood infection then uses the absorbed biomass to create new masses of Flood Super Cells. As the Flood continues to use the resources of the host body, particularly its calcium reserves, the parasite's own cells build upon and augment the framework of the host to produce one of a variety of Feral-Stage Flood forms. This entire process, from the inital kill to total control over a fully mutated host body, takes only a matter of seconds.[18]

The infection process is not limited to living hosts; organisms that are already deceased are also susceptible to infection. As long as the host has not decomposed to the point where the body and nervous system have completely deteriorated, the Infection Form can infect and convert the host.

The Flood infection utilizes the host's biological content as the fuel for its work, which is consumed and employed at prodigious speeds. From the beginning until the end of this complex, multi-step process, the infection form keeps the body "alive" by chemically isolating the host's dying brain, preventing the signals of brain death from reaching the rest of the body and causing it to shut down, which is an essential part of the parasite's mission of consuming and converting the host organism.

Despite primarily relying on infection forms for acquiring host life forms, the Flood can infect hosts through other means. Flood spores, if inhaled in significant quantities, can transform a host into a combat form. Even the most basic form of Flood genetic material is virulent; once inserted into a host, it will mutate the host's DNA over the course of generations until it is capable of forming its own Flood super cells. When infected by these secondary mechanisms, host organisms tend to mutate at a more restrained level that maintains the structure and form of the infected life form, albeit with a significant number of haphazardly placed tendrils, claws, and minor organs, such as sensory stalks.

Neurological

Infection forms selectively target species that possess sentient intelligence and are of sufficient biomass, and can infest intact or lightly wounded dead bodies. As a host organism is killed by the initial attack, Infection Forms use tendrils that pierce the skin of the host and find their way to the spinal cord. They then synchronize with the host's nervous system and gain control of their body, replacing its now-absent consciousness with the ravenous and voracious psyche of the Flood. Any useful information present within the memory centres of the host's brain, such as battle strategies and technical knowledge, is retained for use by the Flood. Despite this lingering of certain memories, no trace of the original mind remains; only a simplistic and primal urge to assimilate other species drives the organism after infection.

In isolated cases, such as when the Flood seek very specific information from an individual's mind, they utilize an alternate, undescribed method of infestation that does _not_ kill the host immediately; this allows the Flood to "burrow" into the host's mind, eventually giving them access to the entire scope of the host's memories. This has only been specifically seen when the Flood sought information from Captain Jacob Keyes, such as the location of Earth, or a starship that would free them from Installation 04. In addition, if the Infection Form that initiates assimilation is extremely aged or damaged somehow, the host may remain alive and conscious; Private Wallace Jenkins suffered such a fate, remaining alive and fully aware of his situation despite the mutation of his form, even exhibiting limited control over his body at times when the Flood instincts were dormant.

If the Flood have amassed enough sentient hosts to form a Gravemind, then their behaviour becomes far more coordinated, and the Flood collective becomes much more deadly as a result. The Gravemind may also speak directly through Combat Forms and Pure Forms under its control.

Physiological

While baseline neurological assimilation is the same regardless of host species, the Flood infection process includes physiological transformations, which vary depending on the host.

Upon being infected, higher-level species capable of combat are transformed into combat forms. The host's physiology is completely "re-written" during the infection process: organ-based systems are corrupted, organ-specific functions are decentralized, and body cavities are decayed, making hitbox-selective incapacitation impossible. Due to the lack of a central nervous system, decapitation will neither stop or slow a combat form.

Furthermore, munitions with high speed and penetration, such as sniper rifle rounds, are usually ineffective against combat forms. Picking off selective areas of a combat form leads to no wide-scale physiological impediments, and the projectile will punch through the decayed flesh rapidly, exiting through the other side of the combat form without dealing any major damage.

To facilitate melee combat, combat forms generate tentacles and claw-like structures, which protrude from the host's arms. Generally, a single arm develops into a clawed appendage, while the other retains the capacity to manipulate objects, such as firearms. The rapid growth of these structures tends to push aside and break apart the host's hands and forearms.

Combat forms can strike with devastating force, move with tremendous speed and agility, and jump to great heights, displaying physical abilities far beyond those of the host organism while it was alive.

The price for these formidable abilities is that the required metabolism is so rapid and extreme that the host organism's corpse is rapidly broken down by the parasite. This is dramatically demonstrated by the rapid decomposition and disintegration of an infected life form, which will eventually become a stunted, bloated, mobile generator and incubator for more Infection Forms, which is commonly known as a Carrier Form.

Flood infection forms and Pure forms sense their surroundings using specialized tentacles, which are tipped with red ganglia. Exactly how these organs work is unknown; they may provide visual or chemical information, or perhaps a combination of both. In combat forms, these tentacles typically protrude from the chest cavity where the infection form is housed; in Pure Forms, they are located on the front of the "head" segment.


	2. Chapter 2

A CPV-class heavy destroyer hangs above orbit over harvest once 3 of this ships were responsible for the glassing of the planet its strange know to now that the ship along with 3 Paris-class heavy frigate, 4 Charon-class light frigates, 2 Prowlers, and 2 odp are protecting the planet and its people.

After the discovery of the unedifying object on the edge of the system deference force and sectary has been double, on the CPV-class heavy destroyer Esteem bridge shipmaster Orna `Fulsamee on a raised platform in the center of the bridge oversees and supervises the running of the ship.

During this time his crew is hard at work keep him up to date of civilian and science teams ship that are studying the object.

Next to his ship the Paris-class heavy frigate Arabia Captanin Maribeau Veredi watches form one the ships many view point of the science teams ship.

After a long moment of silence on the bridge he breaks this by asking one of the officers on a update of their progress on the object "Has there been any new develop mints on the study of the object?" he asked "not at this moment but the teams have told us that is might be possible to activate the object for further study but they asking for your promising before they proceed with the activation sir.

The officer replied seeing how the object has not yet caused any probiles and wondering what the function of the object might be he give the word to proceed the officer gave the team the go a head, but unknown to the caption is that a new war is soon to spark.

After the order was given the science team begin sending a singly that they believe will activate the object after a few minutes a the object begin to power up and the energies reading spike on their monitors and sensors.

Than the center of the object started to speed why it was doing this, the sensors begin to pick up.

A unknown element once the ring started to slow down a bright flash is seen from the center that bilds most of the team but once the flash dim the center rings are spinning holding a unidinfe substance within it.

The team sent a probe near the object for further study, but once it was close enough to the object a strange beam of energies shot and grab the probe shooting it into u know space at first the probe stop transmitting wondering what the object has done to the probe they get ready to send a another one.

That is when the transmitting is resistible the team begin to reactivate the probes video screens and what they see stuns them not only do they see another one of the object fully activated they also see a large star system.

Sing as this would allow their space to be expanded beyond what is already is the civilian and science vessels get ready to go through the object.

To begin exploring the new space but that's is when the probe sees a bright flash of light then the single is lost that is when the object rings started to move fast seeing that something was about to come though the object the teams begin to move away. But just as they did this a fleet of 23 alien ship came though the object and begin to open fire on them, the first ships to be destroyed were the civilian ship all hands were lost, but just before the are destroyed themselves a sos is sent right after the ship is destroyed to the fleet at Harvest.

After hearing the sos along with the screams and cries of both fleets and seeing explosions across space both shipmaster Orna `Fulsamee begin ording his crew to battle stations.

While the unsc ship under the command of Captanin Maribeau Veredi begin moving his battle group into formation to defend the colony from the alien fleet that was fast approaching their position

"I want the odp to begin charging the super macs and deploy all long sword bombers along with Broadsword and sabre starfighters I want our own macs and archer missiles and HAVOK tactical nukes prime and ready to fire on my command and I want all ground forces deployed and colony evacuated to the fallout bunkers now!" he shouted.

After all orders were sent the officers of the ships begin to duo as he ordered the same events were happening on the heavy destroyer Esteen as it armed its pulse laser, plasma torpedo turrets along with deploying seraph and banshee fighter and phantom gunboats.

During the events that were happening around the battle group the alien fleet comes into view despite what had has been done to the civilian and science team fleet captain Maribeau Veredi hated what he was about to do.

Because of protocol with encounter a new race a first contact paking is sent by the ship AI, however the aliens cut all transimitions and stared to charge their on weapons

"Captain! The vessels are about to fire upon us!" an officer said just as he said this a bragie of acclarted rounds hit the ships "Sates report!" Maribeau shouted, "shields holding at 85% no hull breaches the Estenn is reporting that their shields are holding at 89% and no breachs as well." the taticle officer said " tale the odps to fire on their largest vessile now!" Maribeau said.

The odps begin rising the hammer as they prepare to fire at the vessiles, the slug weighs 3,000 tons and is launched at ¼ the speed of light when the hammer falls a massive boom is herd as the slug is shoot out of the odps

The round strikes the leading alien vessels on the bow tearing the ship to pieces the round keeps on going and strikes another vessels destroying it as well.

The alien fleet now down to 21 ships begin to deploy fights and shuttles down to the colony of Harvest, on the surface the deference grid of Onager mass drivers, M71 Anti-Aircraft Gun, and severly missile batters begin to fire upon the invasion force both shuttles and gunship begin to explode across the sky a few are able to land and deploy their forces.

In space the alien fleet has been reduce to 13 ship while the unsc has yet to suffer a single lost one of their ship but severely fighter squareness have been destroyed, while on the ground where a large invasion force has mobilize and is laying siege to the city.

In one of the building near the heart of the city a group of 22 Marines seat up a choke point for a platoon of alien soldiers coming down a desired road across from them a 2 man team of snipers take position and start marking targets of interest once the alien reach the Turing point in the road that's when the sniper take out the leadership of the platoon causing a panic the Marines fire upon the alien as well taking more of them down.

But once the platoon restbilies leadership they begin concentrate their efforts on were the Marines are because they move though out the floor their on making look as though their being attack by a larger force. After taking multiply casualties they begin to fall back to a seconder position were a convoy of their tanks begin to form behind them the tank begin to fire at the building that the Marines are station at, "fall back! Fall back!" the leader of the squad shouted as mass accelerated rounds begin to tear into the side of the building cutting into one of the Marines and injuring two, just as the alien begin to advance onto their postion as the tanks provide suppression fire a massive rumbling sound is heard then the surrounding area begins to shake.

The Marines begin to chare as around the turning point in the road is the largest ground vehicle in unsc history the Mammoth along with two mantis walkers as they near the aliens they begin firing ever heavy weapon they have at the massive war machines but all they hit is its energy shield as they attempt to returit.

The main weapon of the Mammoth a Mini-Mac cannon fires at the alien armor column destroying all but one and reducing the platoon to just a hand full of alien soldiers left and which the mantis mop up the last of them.

On the other side of the city a massive ground and air battle between the alien that thanks to HIGH-COM AIs have been able to hack into their coms and date banks have learned the name of the alien and the reason for the attack.

The turains as they are called are a peacekeeping force of a government body known as the citadel council and the cause of the attack is due to a law that the humans had no knowledge of.

The law invalos around the object know as a Mass Relays and open of dormant ones is forbidden duo to encounter with an alien race that resuasltied the destruction of countless planets.

As the battle escalates the space battle has gone from bad to worse for the turians has their fleet has now been reduce to just 8 ships while the human have only lost 4 one Paris-class heavy frigate, 3 Charon-class light frigates.

But only though the uses of focus fire power, on the ground the turians have been pushed back to their fire base they have set up but the deference are slow crumbling On the battle field the turians were begin pushed back a little by little upon the arrive of the odst and Sangheili specops the Human/Sangheili combine effort has allowed them to reclaim all the ground the Turians had once gain.

However the siege of the fire base has proven difficult duo to well entrenchments the Turians had made. A 4 wave attack group lay a full frontal assault on the fire base the first wave consist of 25 Grizzly main battle tanks and 20 SP42 Cobras the second wave consist of 250 Marians and Sangheili warriors, thread wave is 15 Mark IX Armor defense system or Mantises, the fourth and final wave are 4 Mammoths.

As the ground assault against the Turian firebase keep up, in space the Turian fleet have lost all but 5 ships that are now hanging above orbit near the firebase to begin evocation. The human fleet stay hover over the city along with the heavy destroyer Esteem, the human fleet has lost 2 Paris-class heavy frigate and the last Charon-class light frigates has taken heavy damage the Esteem has taken minor damage and is performing repairs now. A Turian shutters arcs across the sky to the fleet aouther one flyes next to it only for a wave of misslis to knock it out of the sky the other one makes it to a Turian frigate that's been in low orbit to pick up the shuttles but most want make it.

Two more entrenchments are all that stands between the fire base and the 4 wave attack group as the Human tank formation continues to break though the Turians defenders the Marians and Sangheili warriors moup up and stragglers and prevent any boarding attempts on the tanks.

The Manties keep the sky around them clear and help break hard points in the Turians lines, the 4 Mammoth have been blasting at the fire base itself destroying parts of the walls that make up the base and firing at the shuttles taking off.

The Turians begin falling back to the last defeces line as the attack group smashes though the second defeces line, before the group lay siege on the last line the Esteem hovers over head and adds more forces to the group though drop pods and 2 v2 Scarab to add and breaking the line.

One of the Scarabs that was drop from the Esteem begins to lays siege to the fire bass after moving though the Turians last line of deference it begin soften up the area around the bass for the main force to arrive. As the last line is soon to fall one of their frigates begin to distend to the planet to quicken the evacuation of their ground forces but the ship comes to close to the battle ground and is shoot down by one of the Mammoths Mine-Macs.

Once the group attack the fire bass itself a company of Spartan-IV along with shipmaster Orna `Fulsamee and his bodyguard a pair of Mgalekgolo landed on the battle to speed up the processes of taking the fire bass.

Oma`Fulsamee and his guard follow his to the center of the bass to ether kill or capture the Turian that was commanding the Turians as he reaches the base.

After cutting through dozens of Turian solders he sees the last survivors being loaded onto the lasts of the shuttle as he observes the area that the shuttles are located he see two Turians given orders to the other solders loading up onto the shuttles.

As the last group of Turian solders are about to be loaded up onto the shuttles Oma`Fulsamee along with his Mgalekgolos bodyguards approce the group as the Turians open fire on them Oma`Fulsamee and bodyguard charge at the group.

Oma kills severely with his energy sword will the Mgalekgolo fire their assault cannons, as the last Turian solder falls Oma spots one of the commanders of the Turians and begins to charges at him disbit being hit multiply times even after his shield falls he is able to reach him form one swap of his sword slices the Turian weapon and half

Just as he tries to recovery Oma slices his sword agine the Turian screams and pain as his left arm is cut off As he tries to get up Oma grabs him by the throat and brings him up to eye level.

wishing for the Turian to see his face before he dies just before plugging the sword into his chest the other Turian commander comes from behind stabs a dagger into his back forcing him to drop the other Turian as he is drag away by severely solders to a wanting shuttle the last thing he sees before he passed out from blood lost is seeing his closes friend die after a sword was plunge into his chest.

The last of the shuttles arc across the sky trying to reach their frigate that's hanging in low orbit as they reach the ship a mass wave of missiles race towards the shuttles.

The one that's leading the group gets hit on one of its thrusters resulting and the shuttle ramming into another leaving only three left once they enter the frigate the ship regroups with the others as they make a quick FTL jump to the relay and jump out of the system after this the unsc begin taking causals and damage report and send the in-tail to command about what happen.

Beta by Kurogane7

Codex Ship Halo/Mass Effect

CPV-class heavy destroyer

**Manufacturer**:

Covenant

**Class**:

Destroyer

**Role**:

Glassing operations  
Ship-to-ship warfareGround assault  
Planetary occupation  
Technical specifications

**Length:**

1,664 meters (5,460 ft)

**Width:**

1,350 meters (4,400 ft)

**Engine(s):**

Repulsor engines

**Slipspace drive:**

Equipped

**Hull:**

Unidentified Covenant material

Equipped with Energy Shields

**Armament:**

One energy projector

Multiple pulse laser turrets  
Multiple plasma torpedo turrets (two anterior-mounted)  
Overview

The _CPV_-class heavy destroyer is the predominant offensive ship in the Covenant Navy, being primarily used for ship-to-ship warfare andglassing operations. _CPV_s are deployed aggressively, often being the first ships in a fleet to engage the enemy._CPV_-class destroyers are sufficiently equipped to serve as occupation vessels during planetary assaults, in lieu of the more occupation-centered_CCS_-class battlecruiser and _CAS_-class assault carrier.

Design

The _CPV_-class heavy destroyer features a roughly teardrop-shaped fore section that droops downward, forming a bulbous protrusion; the dorsal surface of this section contains a recessed area. Near the aft end, the hull splits into six sleek, winglike structures. The shortest pair face outward at a slightly upward angle, the mid-sized structures curve upward at an inward-facing angle, and the largest structures curve downward, also facing inward.

_CPV_s carry large complements for ground engagements, including numerous infantry and ground vehicles. They also carry a large number of aircraft, including Seraph exoatmospheric fighters and Banshee attack craft, and Vampire atmospheric fighters. _CPV_s can also use their gravity lifts to help assemble prefabricated bases.

Armament

The _CPV_ destroyer is built for heavy combat. It is armed with ventrally mounted pulse laser turrets, which can provide point defense, particularly against single ships. The destroyer is also equipped with several plasma torpedo turrets; two of these turrets are mounted on the inside of each downward-facing wing structure, two more are mounted on the vessel's anterior, and at least two more are mounted laterally. It is also armed with a single ventral energy projector, or "cleansing beam", for use in low-altitude glassing.

Operational history

After the battlecruiser _Rapid Conversion_ began destroying Harvest's population centers in February 2525, many _CPV_-class heavy destroyers were deployed to continue glassing the planet. _CPV_-class heavy destroyers were deployed throughout the Harvest Campaign, which lasted from 2526 to 2531. During the Covenant's counterattacks in the early years of the campaign, _CPV_s were used to glass areas that had been secured by the United Nations Space Command, eradicating most of the human presence on Harvest; this cycle continued until the planet's liberation in February 2531.

Near the end of the Battle of Arcadia, the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ pursued a _CPV_ to a mysterious planet, which was later revealed to be a Forerunner Shield World. One such vessel, possibly the one that _Spirit of Fire_ pursued from Arcadia, was present at the Shield World; there, it engaged _Spirit of Fire_ after a midair collision between the two ships. The destroyer dispatched several large boarding parties, supported by Banshees, Vampires, and plasma torpedo fire, in an effort to disable the human vessel, though the attack was repelled. UNSC Battle Group Sierra-3 destroyed a _CPV_-class destroyer at the Battle of 18 Scorpii in 2543.

CPV-class heavy destroyers also appeared in large numbers during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV and the Fall of Reach in 2552.

_Charon_-class light frigate

**Role**:

Escort of capital shipsExpeditionary land warfare supportTechnical specifications

**Length:**

490 meters (1,607 ft 7 in)

**Width:**

156 meters (511 ft 10 in)

**Height:**

139.2 meters (456 ft 8 in)

**Engine(s):**

Naoto Technologies: V4/L-DFR

**Slipspace drive:**

Series IV CODEN/SFTE

**Other system(s):**

Energy shielding (circa 2558)

**Hull:**

60cm Titanium-A battle plate [_citation needed_]

**Armament:**

Mark II, Light Coil – 83B6R3/MAC (1)  
M58 Archer missile pods (50)30 missiles per pod  
M870 Rampart 50mm point defense guns(4x triple-linked)  
Unidentified secondary defense guns (6x quad-linked)  
Unidentified tertiary point defense guns (3)  
M4093 Hyperion nuclear delivery system(3 silos)

**Complement:**

Total: 782  
MarinesOrbital Drop Shock TroopersD96-TCE Albatrosses (2+)  
D77/D79-TC Pelicans (12+)Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles (12+)M12 Force Application Vehicles (20+)M808 Main Battle Tanks (4+)AV-14 HornetsHull and complement

At 490 meters in length, the _Charon_ is a rather small vessel. Owing to its enlarged hangar bay, the _Charon_-class frigate is better suited to landing forces groundside than other frigate ship's sublight power plant is a Naoto Technologies: V4/L deuterium fusion reactor. Translight power is provided by a Series IV CODEN Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. The Charon has a maximum crew and complement of 782. It can carry several D77 or D79-TC Pelican dropships as well as around two dozen ground and air vehicles.

Armament

The _Charon_-class frigate's primary armament is a Mark II, Light Coil – 83B6R3 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. It also boasts fifty M58 Archer missile pods, each of which carries thirty missiles. Two M870 Rampart point defense turrets are mounted on either side of the hull, each of which has three 50mm guns. In addition to the Ramparts, each side of the ship boasts three quad-linked guns of a different type; given their downward-facing orientation, these appear to be designed for both point defense and bombardment akin to the M910 point defense network. A third type of point defense gun is mounted aft, both on the main hull and on the wings. Rather than the_Shiva_-class nuclear missiles carried by most UNSC warships, the _Charon_ sports three M4093 Hyperion silos.

_Paris_-class heavy frigate

**Class**:

Frigate

**Role**:

Escort of capital shipsAtmospheric fire supportTechnical specifications

**Length:**

535 meters (1,760 ft)

**Width:**

199 meters (650 ft)

**Height:**

162.08 meters (531.8 ft)

**Engine(s):**

Fusion drive (2 primary, 6 secondary)

**Slipspace drive:**

Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine

**Hull:**

Titanium-A battle plate

**Armament:**

Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1)Archer missiles (50 pods)Point defense guns (12)

**Complement:**

UNSC MarinesShock TroopersD77-TC _Pelican_ dropshipsSingle Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion VehiclesHistory

Prior to the Insurrection of the late 25th century, the concept of a "heavy" frigate was considered a gross misuse of the UNSC's funding. In the years following the _coup d'etat_ on Eridanus II and the rebels' capture of the UNSC _Bellerophon_, there was much more support for a shake-up of the UNSC's relatively lax and ill-defended fleet. These upgrades would take effect during the disastrous Operation: TREBUCHET.

Design

The heavy frigate is essentially a more heavily-armored variant of the standard UNSC frigate, equipped with more point-defense guns to provide stronger support in battle situations. The heavy frigate lacks the small hangar present on the standard frigate, but its additional firepower means that it can easily handle Covenant fighter craft and can hold its own against small Covenant warships, as shown when the heavy frigate UNSC _Savannah_ engaged the much larger Covenant corvette _Ardent Prayer_ during the Fall of Reach. Heavy frigates are also capable of atmospheric maneuvering and are occasionally used by the UNSC for ground-support operations.

Starships

Large Military Vessels

Frigates

**Frigates** are light escort and scouting vessels. They often have extensive GARDIAN systems to provide anti-fighter screening for capital ships, and carry a squad of marines for security and groundside duty. Unlike larger vessels, frigates are able to land on planets.

The most important role filled by frigates is reconnaissance. Sensors, unlike ships and communications employing the mass effect, are limited to the speed of light. Subsequently, a stationary observer can only detect a vessel one light-year away when its light arrives at the observer's location, one year after leaving said vessel.

Because faster-than-light attackers always arrive before defenders can detect them with luminal sensors, attackers can always surprise defenders. For defense, fleets surround themselves with spheres of scouting frigates scanning for enemy ships and transmitting warnings to the main body.

Frigates achieve high FTL cruise speeds because of their high-performance drives. They also have proportionally larger thrusters and lighter design mass, allowing them greater maneuverability. In combat, speed and maneuverability make frigates immune to long-range fire of larger vessels.

In fleet combat, frigates are organized into "wolf pack" flotillas of four to six. Wolf packs speed through enemy formations, hunting enemy vessels whose kinetic barriers have been taken down by fighter-launched disruptor torpedoes. The wolf pack circle-strafes vulnerable targets, using their superior speed and maneuverability to evade return fire.

Cruisers

**Cruisers** are middle-weight combatants, faster than dreadnoughts, and more heavily-armed than frigates. Cruisers are the standard patrol unit, and often lead frigate flotillas. Cruisers cannot land on medium or high-gravity worlds, but do possess the ability to land on low-gravity planets.

Cruiser-weight starships are the standard combat unit encountered away from large naval bases, the "poor bloody infantry" of most fleets. Nimble scouting frigates have neither the punch nor the stamina to stand up to serious combat, and the mighty dreadnoughts are a strategic resource, carefully hoarded and committed to the most critical battles.

Cruisers perform routine independent "show the flag" patrols in settled systems and lead flotillas of frigates in small engagements, such as pirate suppression campaigns. In major fleet engagements, cruiser squadrons support the dreadnought battle line by screening their flanks against enemies attempting to maneuver for a main gun "bow shot" from their vulnerable broadsides.

Carriers

**Carriers** are dreadnought-sized vessels that carry a large number of fighters. All races provide their fleets with organic fighter support. Cruisers fit a handful in the space between the interior pressure hulls and exterior armor. Dreadnoughts have a hangar deck within the hull. Humans – who had only recently "graduated" from surface to space combat – were the first to build ships wielding fighters as the main armament.

In fleet combat, carriers stay clear of battle, launching fighters bearing disruptor torpedoes. Fighters are the primary striking power of the ship; if a carrier enters mass accelerator range of the enemy, things have gone very wrong.

It is possible to recover and rearm fighters during combat, though most carriers seal the flight deck and try to stay out of the way. The flight deck is essentially a corridor through the armor and into the heart of the vessel. A single well-placed torpedo is enough to gut a carrier.

Dreadnoughts

**Dreadnoughts** are kilometer-long capital ships mounting heavy, long-range firepower. They are only deployed for the most vital missions. A dreadnought's power lies in the length of its main gun. Dreadnoughts range from 800 meters to one kilometer long, with a main gun of commensurate length. An 800-meter mass accelerator is capable of accelerating one twenty-kilogram slug to a velocity of 4025 km/s (1.3% the speed of light) every two seconds. Each slug has the kinetic energy of about 38 kilotons of TNT, about two and a half times the energy released by the fission weapon that destroyed Hiroshima.

The Treaty of Farixen stipulates the amount of dreadnoughts a navy may own, with the turian peacekeeping fleet being allowed the most. The turians have 37 dreadnoughts, the asari had 21, the salarians had 16.


	3. Chapter 3

Serpent Nebula/Widow

The Citadel

Huerta Memorial Hospital

37 hours after the battle…

General Adrian Victus was sitting in the Hospital within the room of Desolas Arterius along with his brother SPECTRE Saren Arterius. Victus wished to know what happened to his son, and Saren explained to him what he had witnessed behind the relay—of the skirmish that took place on the planet, and the destruction of the fleet. He asked for the estimated time for recovery, but the doctors told him it that could be several days before he was conscious again.

Outside the room, he could hear the cries and screams of solders that have suffered wounds the likes of which the staff had never seen before; some had plasma burns that had broiled flesh off the bone, while others were peppered with gruesome wounds caused by chemical-propelled slugs that penetrated their armor! The few that had little are no injures reported to command to give their report on what had occurred—General Corinthus, the Turian that ordered the attack on the unknown species just because they had opened a dormant Mass Relay, was nowhere to be found. And despite their larger numbers, they were still pushed back and defeated having only 4 of their 15 ships left. What made the day worse for the _good_ General was the fact that he was summoned by the Citadel Council to give his report. In general, Victus never cheered for someone going to face the Councilors, but this was an exception; if anything, he was hoping that that moron would suffer badly for what had occurred.

After some time, Victus sent a request for a transport for Palaven to speak with command on what was to be done with the situation at hand. The second he stepped out the door of the hospital, C-sec had met him at the bottom of the stairs with orders from the Council, wishing to hear his report on what had transpired at was now beginning to be called the "Relay 314 Incident".

Wishing not to delay them, he headed for the Presidium Tower. As he neared the central platform were the Council convened, he could hear them speaking to Corinthus about the action he just taken. "Your heavy-handed actions have just started a war with not only a new species, but a technologically advanced one at that!" Listening in on the conversation, he knew that the voice he just heard belonged the Asari Councilor Tevos.

"A war? My actions were compliant with Citadel law!" shot back Corinthus, "And we were obligated to punish an ignorant race for breaking said law! Besides they only had a few ships around their homeworld, how can they pose a threat to us?"

This time, it was the Salarian Councilor Valern's turn to speak. Victus was not an expert on reading Salarian expressions and body language, but it was clear to him that the councilor was not happy from his tone of voice. In fact, he could tell that the councilor was barely biting back the utter hatred in his words. "Be that as it may, this race has technology that outstrips most, if not all of ours! And if that weren't bad enough, you've compounded the error by leaving a door wide open to one of our colonies—who is to say that they won't be coming through that relay looking for revenge on the account of your stupidity?"

Before Courinthus could say another word, the Turian Councilor Sparatus beat him to the punch. "And due to your actions, you are being stripped of your rank and discharged from the Turian military! General Adrian Victus will be taking over your position."

He could not believe this! Corinthus was speechless, and Victus was shocked by this turn of events. After this was done, Courinthus stormed out of the council chambers while Victus stood in front of the council still stunned at what just happened. Sparatus chose this moment to speak. "To prevent this crisis from escalating any further, and prevnt this from turning into another Rachni Wars, we are sending in a diplomatic team to negotiate with the aliens."

As he took in this bit of information from the Turian councilor, Victus knew that this would be his chance to clean this mess up before it got any worse. "What would you have me do Councilors?"

"Due to your firsthand experience with the race, were are sending you with a team along with several of our brightest minds," began Councilor Valern, picking up a data pad for the list, "the team will include Liara T`Soni, Mordin Solus, and a Quarian named Tali `Zorah, along with several others. "

"Your actions will define what is to happen after second contact with them," added Tevos. Sparatus was about to speak up, but was interrupted by one of the officers in the chambers that handed him a data pad—once he read the contents of the message, his face had paled and melted into horror. "The diplomatic team will have to wait; a portal near the colony Macedyn just went dark, but STG teams near the colony were able to get the coms and video of what happened." He flicked his Omni-tool on to play the footage on a holographic screen.

As the holographic screen flickered into existence, the footage showed the Macedyn defense fleet moving to intercept an unknown ship. As the footage continued to play, the councilors were shocked at what happened next; from the area which would be designated as the hanger on the ship suddenly opened on the left and right sides, and from them came an object that was about the size of a fighter. The fighter-sized object moved in front of the unknown and appeared to interlock with each other forming a barrier-like shield in front of the ship while the others flew next to it. The captain of the Turian fleet ordered his ships to fire on the swarm and the unknown ship, only to be stunned to silence as the disruptor torpedoes and mass-accelerated cannons were stopped by the shields of the swarm that surrounded the ship. As they draw near, the ones flying on sides began to glow bright before unleashing multiple gold-colored beams; the first hit cut the frigates to pieces. What shocked everyone the most was that the beams not only went though their kinetic barriers, but the beams were able to go though multiple ships without any decrease in speed whatsoever.

The general ordered the last of the three frigates, the six cruisers, and one dreadnought the to fall back to the colony to warn the Council of the incoming attack, before his dreadnought, along with the 3 cruisers tried desperately to slow down the swarm and the ship. But as they fired on them, the ones on the side begin to interlock into a long tube-like structure and moved in front of his ship to begin charging a massive beam in the center. The last bit of the video showed the ships beginning to vaporize.

After seeing the footage of what had transpired on Macedyn, the sound of arguments began to fill the chambers over the course of action to be taken. "ENOUGH! ORDER!" shouted Tevos, getting everyone's attention, "We must calm down. We need to think over our next course of action before it is too late! We still have the diplomatic teams in assembly, we can end this crisis peac-"

"And let them march on over to our doorstep unopposed?" asked Sparatus, clearly angered at the idea, "No, I have a suspicion this is a retaliatory attack made on our borders. I say we intercept the unknowns, and we repel them back to their side of the relay!"

"For once, I agree with Sparatus," added Valern, "while I wish for there to be a peaceful resolution to this situation, the fact remains that we are dealing with an invasion. Before we can talk of peace, we must first secure our own borders."

Knowing she was beaten on the issue, Tevos' shoulders slumped. There would be war after all.

Beta by Kurogane7


	4. Chapter 4

After the defense fleet went dark, the military garrison on the colony Macedyn had been on high alert; increased fighter and gunship patrols, many solders on shore leave being recalled, all GARDIAN cannons being activated, even the space station in orbit had been put on high alert, keeping them updated. But unbeknownst to any of them, nothing in their arsenal could stop the coming onslaught.

The station has been on alert a few hours ago when the defense fleet went dark and multiple explosions were seen. The Turian commander of the station was on edge, he needed intel and he needed it now! "Have there been any unknowns on the scanners or have any of the fighters reported anything unusual?"

"No sir, everything's quiet" replied the Salarian communications officer. The commander never liked the unknown; unknowns often lead to death, and deaths he could not handle. Even worse was that the defense fleet was dark. "Sir! Scanners are picking something up…we have a spike of energy in front of the station, unknown source!"

Across space, a few kilometers away from the space station seemed to change as a static base discharge occurred. As it died down, the commander was stunned speechless from the sight as an unknown ship had appeared, surrounded by a large shell-like construct reported earlier by the remnants of the defense fleet. After this, he ordered all fighters and interceptors along with what was left of the fleet to attack the ship to buy the colony some time to prepare for a counterattack.

As the station began to open fire with GARDIAN cannons, all direct hits that landed upon the unknown ship just flickered into oblivion when it hit the construct after some time ports within the thing opened up, releasing a swarm of missiles to attack the incoming fighters and interceptors. One by one, the numbers slowly depleted after they were destroyed—the last of the defense fleet put themselves in front of the station as they began to evacuate down to the colony. 30 of the swarm ships interlocked to form a massive ring-like structure that was the size of the station as the commander on station watched as a large beam begin to form which would engulf the enter station. He looked at his men one last time as the beam hit, vaporizing the entire station.

The General on the ground was in a state of horror, watching the sky as debris from the station and the remains of the defense fleet came crashing down into the colony and several of the bases, but the day seemed to worsen as the unknown ship with the swarms began to move over the city as the cannons around the colony began to fire upon the ship, but as before, none of the rounds penetrated that thing's shields. It wasn't long until tubular gun mounts began to form on the construct and opened fire on the GARDIAN cannons, leaving gaping holes after the cannons were destroyed, while beams started to slice up roads and cut off communications towers and power lines, leaving the colony deaf and blind. After this attack, the military bases were next. Instead of destroying the bases entirely, the ship sent small swarms against the bases wanting to keep causalities at a minimum on both the civilian and military; as the bases fell, the swarms began to from a massive shell around the entire colony, preventing any form of escape.

When this was done, the ship send a signal to the invasion fleet to occupy the colony and force for peace with the Turains, ether by destroying their fleet or the colony itself. The invasion fleet consisted of 47 different ships: 27 Paris-class heavy frigates, 10 Marathon-class heavy cruisers, 5 super-heavy destroyers, and 5 SDV-class heavy corvettes. After some time, the Marathon-class heavy cruisers begin deploying fireteams to the planet to lock down the colony.

…

Serpent Nebula/Widow

The Citadel

War room

15 hours after Macedyn went dark...

Within the tower, the Turain and Salarian Councilor gathered their best commanders and advisors to prepare the calm before the storm that was soon to come. Along with them in the debriefing were STG Captain Kirrahe, Commander Rentola, Lt. Ganto Imness along with their on handpicked team, next were SPECTRES Saran Arterius and Nihlus Kryik with the meeting on a holographic display turned on, showing footage along with clips about what they were about to face. One such image stopped on an alien cruiser (a UNSC Paris-class heavy Frigate) "This is one of the alien ships you will most likely encounter in space around the colony; as you can see, this ship is heavily armed and armored. (the footage continued to play, as it showed the ship firing many point-defense cannons, before it paused on that scene) One such weapon system mounted on these vessels are these point-defense cannons: as you can see they are capable of downing multiple fighters and even several of our ships, they also have a very advanced shielding system that is of a different strength from ours as they are able to withstand not only solid rounds, but also the lasers from our GARDIAN lasers as well. There two more weapons systems: this one is a rocket cluster that fires a single missile at a time, but don't be fooled by its simplicity for it carries over several dozen small missiles that can overwhelm GARDIAN systems with the rate of fire we've seen from it. The next and final weapon is a massive cannon, ( text footage cut to the front of the ship) according to STG, the cannon fires a 600-ton metal slug at 30 kilometers per second ( the footage keeps going showing a massive blast coming for the front as a Turian cruiser is cut in half)." Sparatus said.

The next ship that was seen on video was about the size of a frigate (a UNSC Charon-class frigate) firing at a squadron of fighters as well as firing a large mass accelerator cannon at one of their cruisers, destroying the vessel. After this, the screen paused to another one, Sparatus continued. "This is a smaller craft, but they pack about the same amount of fire power as their cruisers—the only difference is size and shield strength." As the video kept going, showing how both vessels were destroyed by concentrated fire. "This seems to the only efficient way to bring down one of them as attacking them one-on-one is not advised." Sparatus flicked his Omni-Tool again, this time to show a massive ship firing several different weapons systems that no one had ever seen before: the first one that they saw firing was from its wing like structures on the left and right side was a bluish missile that slammed into the side of two of their cruisers broiling away the hull and ignoring the Kinetic Barriers; the next were turret-like cannons firing purple bolts of energy at two incoming frigates that were able to dodge the first volley, but what shocked everyone was that the bolts simply turned around and hit the frigates in the back, causing their Mass Effect cores to detonate; the last one was another turret that behaved like a much more refined version of their GARDIAN lasers as they were not only capable of swatting away fighters but were also capable of destroying our ships as well."

After this, Sparatus stepped down, Valern taking his place to give an overview of the ground operations and the enemy soldiers they were most likely to encounter as well their war machines. A new image came on the viewscreen, this time showing a group of the aliens firing at a squad of Turians. They watched as some of them were gunned down with wounds similar to those seen at Huerta Memorial; this was when the image paused again on one of the alien weapons. "As you can see, this race uses a form of chemical-propelled weapons that are capable of causing very severe injuries and can lead to heavy blood loss; the designs of the weapons vary, but these are the most common patterns: (the image changed to show weapons resembling an assault rifle, a pistol, a submachine gun, a shotgun, and a sniper rifle) primitive as they are, there is no doubt that these weapons are effective. They also have forms of weapons that are very different from anything we've ever seen; (an image appeared; this time showing a strange-looking pistol firing green bolts) these are handheld energy weapons." As he finished this, several gasps and chatters from the crowd had filled the air, for no race in the galaxy had ever been able to achieve such a feat. "According to our studies of the survivors at the hospital, and from video footage, we have learned much about their weapons' capabilities. While the ballistic weapons are simple enough to understand, the energy weapons are what baffles us…"

As this was going on, the SPECTRES Saren Arterius and Nihlus Kryik left the room to have a private to talk about the upcoming battle "You know your brother would be proud of what you're doing," Nihlus said knowing what had happened to his brother Desolas. "Yes he would, and when we come back victorious over this race with them beaten into submission, we'll have a drink to celebrate it!" said Saren, confident that the combined fleets and armies would be enough to destroy the small alien fleet that had occupied their colony. Before they could say more on the subject, Sparatus arrived and told them they were deploying now, and they begin making way to the shuttles to meet up with fleet which had a total number two-hundred and twenty five ships.

…

Citadel Council Tower

Tevos' Private Chambers

As the shuttles left, Tevos began speaking with the diplomatic teams on their roles of what they were to do once second contact was made. "You are to go behind the fleet, and if everything goes as planned, you are to make contact with the aliens. And if those Fools Sparatus and Valern don't destroy them, we could get a good head start at ending this madness before it escalates any further." She then handed data pads to them to show what they were to do. After some studying, they looked back at Tevos who began to speak again. "Once the fleet goes though the relay, I want you to go after they are-" she's shuddered at the thought of what was to happen to the aliens and looked away; knowing what she was thinking, they bowed and shook hands before heading off for the Asari cruiser.

…

The relay into Macedyn began to spin faster and faster until a ship appeared out of FTL: a Turian dreadnought, _The Light of Palaven _came out of the relay, the ship leading the fleet as the rest of the ships begin to appear a mix of Turian and Salarian all ranging from frigates to dreadnoughts as the fleet began to move into the system moving to Macedyn. As they neared the system, their scanners picked up twenty seven new signals of the ships that were in the first encounter, but also picked up ten unknown signals of different classes of ships; but according to the scans the ship were 1,192 meters long with a mass of 100,000 tons, along with a massive power source from this type of ship. As they got near, a message was sent to them; seeing that this was a First contact message, the caption told them to delete the massage and get ready the fire as the first priority was to fire at the fleet. The rounds hit their shields, and after this a massive energy buildup was detected from the thirty seven ships. The captain was about to shout out orders to let out another volley when 32 of his ships were destroyed by a wave of metal slugs that were travelling at speeds so high that their monitors could not track. After this, he began to order all shuttles to begin the ground invasion as he started to keep the alien fleet from interfering with the ground force but many were destroyed before they even make it to the surface.

The STG teams and the two SPECTERES were arming up and loading their weapons for the skirmish to come. The shuttles would be touching down soon, but that did not help matters any as everyone had fears as to what may be waiting for them on the surface. "First objective: we secure this area here to stage an assault on their fire bases," began Saren, pointing to an area of the map on his omni-tool, "once that's done we will take back the city and force them out of the system after this."

Before long, the view screen came up showing Commander Vyrnnus with a desperate look on his face. "The fleet holding for now, but we lost another four cruisers within the past thirteen minutes. If the enemy forces on the ground are not pushed off the planet's surface, we could lose this battle. we well be landing soon the-" he was cut off as a Type-27 Anti-Aircraft Cannon fired on the shuttle formation. The shuttle that STG member Lt. Ganto Imness was blown out of the sky, shattering into multiple pieces, the other pilots seeing that the area that was the drop off point was too heavily-defended by those cannons were forced to land outside the staging area.

After the first wave landed, they came under heavy fire from a large group of tanks that were not seen in the meeting (it was hovering and firing what appears to be a form of energy weapon) as this was happening, large squads of enemy infantry began to advance toured them along with other forms of vehicles moving in. Commanders tried to rally their squads only to get picked off by enemy snipers; Saren seeing this, began heading for the front lines to try and push the them back with orders to take out the AA guns and allow reinforcements to land. As he neared a debris field of a downed shuttle, he saw Nihlus Kryik trying to break the enemy's formation "How has the attack gone?" he asked.

"Bad, we're losing on all fronts! We never seen this before, they're attacking us with different forms of weapons and vehicles, and in space we have only been able to destroy two of their dreadnoughts at the cost of ten more frigates and a cruiser. If we-" he was cut off as the ground started to shake around them, and the aliens began to fall back. The tremors got worse, as from the corner of their eye, a small building collapsed. What came from the dust had caused many of their solders to break formation and run for it as a massive walker the likes they have never seen before began stomping its way towards the ranks. "Fall back! Fall back" shouted both SPECTERS.

The MAKO tanks tried to hold the titanic beast back as the tanks began open fire on the massive machine while Saren Arterius and the other infantry men fled. It wasn't long until explosions filled the air before he looked back at what happened to the tanks…he was shocked to see that the tanks were being destroyed as the monster charged a green pulse in what would be its mouth before it fired a beam that engulfed each tank. After this, they fell back to a small base that was set up to command the forces, but when the forces arrived at the base. Fortunately, they found that the base was deserted, until a few solders threw up their meals they ate before this mission—within the base, they found the remains of the Turians posted. Most were cut to bits, some had gashes that went though their chests. The communications officer immediately sent a request to the ship in orbit for evacuation. "Commander Vyrnnus do you read?" No answer, he tried again only to hear static after some time before he tried again. This time, a call came from a young General. "This is a full broadcasts to any remaining ground forces for a full retreat! I repeat, a FULL RETREAT NOW!" The fear in his voice told him something bad had happened in space, that's when he contacted the General again about what had happened. This time, the signal went through! Praise the spirits! "Commander Vyrnnus, we are outgunned and outmatched. Requesting immediate evac! What's happening in orbit? What's happened to the fleet and _The Light of Palaven_?"

The voice at the other end of the communication was not the commander, but the communications officer. The tone of voice he used sounded beaten and hopeless…something that the troops did not need now. "Five unidentified ships had appeared, each of them the size of the _Destiny Ascension_. The fleet has been cut down to half its strength and we are losing more. You need to evacuate now, a wave of shuttles is heading your way, ETA: fifteen minutes—if you're not on them, then there's nothing we can do for you." The remaining troops that had regrouped at the base, including Saren Arterius along with Nihlus Kryik began a head count of of the ground invasion—only two-hundred and fifty were left for the STG and Salarian forces which had lost more than the Turians, with only 40 of their forces left watching the Salarians.

The STG members Captain Kirrahe and Commander Rentola, but Rentola had been severely injured by a wound that looked similar to some of the corpses with crystals in their wounds at the base they found; the only difference was this wound did not look like he was shot—he was stabbed. "Captain Kirrahe, what happened to Commander Rentola?" asked Nihlus. In response, Kirrahe look at him with fear in his eyes; his next words would haunt them for the rest of their lives. "We're not fighting just one species."

Saren, along with Nihlus, looked puzzled at what he was saying. This time, it was the latter's turn to ask. "What do you mean we're not fighting one race?"

The traumatized look on Kirrahe's face made it clear that he did not want to recount what happened…but at the same time, he knew that it was important. "We saw several different species that we have never seen before. I saw one of the taller ones kill a Turian by ripping his throat out before eating the body; the next ones we saw were small and weak, but overwhelmed us with sheer numbers; the next one would be considered a walking tank that had some sort of shield on its arm which took everything we threw at it, and it had a weapon on the other that had the capability of destroying our MAKOS in a few shots; the last were brutal-they literally cut are troops to pieces, the wound that Commander Rentola is suffering from was caused by a knife made out of a crystal shard that when it priced his skin, it exploded in-" he was cut off by the arrival of the shuttles that had come to get them. "We'll finish this later…get him on the shuttles we'll keep the aliens occupied while you get the rest of the injured onto the shuttles."

As they began to do this, a mortar blast form one of the aliens' hover tanks smashed right into their group killing, two Turians and injuring five others one including Saren that suffer the worst of the blast for his left arm has been nearly incinerated before knocking him out. Nihlus recovered to try and find his commander as more blasts hit the base, melting walls and making way for the aliens to enter. There was no time to waste! He dragged Saren to the shuttle as the aliens flooded the base. Nihlus soon saw that the aliens would be reaching the shuttle and so he handed over his injured friend over to Captain Kirrahe to take him to the shuttles as he tried to hold off them long enough for them to leave. As the shuttle door closed, he saw Nihlus being cut down by an energy sword from an invisible enemy.

As the shuttles left for orbit, they saw one of the massive ships firing a red beam cutting a frigate into pieces and many more falling the same way as they reached the last dreadnought. Once the last shuttle was loaded, the ship, along with the last of the fleet made the jump to FTL to warn the Citadel of what they had seen near the relay. The diplomatic ship awaited the signal and the return of the fleet to begin the second contact with the race. Victus watched over the bridge, waiting for the go-head but they had lost contact with the fleet, and after two hours of waiting, he was about to give the go head for the mission until a badly-damaged frigate that made it past the relay exploded, causing it to spin out of control and crashing into the Mass Relay. The crew was shocked at what had just happened; after this, they saw the fleet, or what's left of it was mostly badly damaged. As they neared the diplomatic ship, they sent a message through the Relay and warned the council of what had happened as they began to move though it as well as the fleet. Unbeknownst to them, a ship was tracking them

Beta by Kurogane7


End file.
